The Prophecy
by Ashkinz
Summary: Read and find out! ! Please review!


The prophecy   
  
*At school*   
  
The school day was over, Kendra had left to go back to her own watcher. Willow was the only one left in her class room, which was chemistry. She had been chosen to clean up after an experiment they have had. Suddenly in front of her a man came out of nowhere. Willow jumped backwards at least three times.   
  
- Hi Willow.   
  
- Who are you? How did you get here? What do you want with me? she said with a very scared voice.   
  
The man held up his hands to show her he didn't want to harm her. He sat down motioned for her to sit down too. She sat down, her eyes not leaving him at all.   
  
- I understand that you are a little scared, but I'm not her to harm you in any way.   
  
- I asked who you are.   
  
- I'm a spirit of destiny.   
  
- Then what do you want with me. I'm not dying am I?   
  
The man started to laugh.   
  
- No, don't worry. I'm not here to tell you any bad news. I'm here to tell you good and to ask your help.   
  
- My help? What do you want with my help?   
  
- I need your help to forfill many peoples destiny.   
  
- Why my help? I'm just a school girl.   
  
- Because you are one of the chosen ones.   
  
- Who are the chosen ones?   
  
- Young people, all with a special gift who are supposed to meet and create a circle of immortal protectors who are supposed to help innocent people.   
  
- Did you say immortal? I might be mortal, but I'm already helping people.   
  
- Yes, but you are supposed to be a part of something bigger.   
  
- Who are the others?   
  
- Your friends, who knows about the slayer and a few more.   
  
- How do you know about the slayer?   
  
- I've already told you, I'm a spirit of destiny.   
  
- But not all of my friends have a special gift.   
  
- You're blind folded. It doesn't necessary mean that it's supernatural, it can be an other gift. Like hatching good plans or other knowledge's.   
  
- I'm sorry.   
  
- Don't be. You couldn't help it. Now, I can't keep answering your questions. It's time you do your share to make this come true.   
  
- What do you mean?   
  
- The helping part. You see. You are one of the keys for this to happen. You are the one to cast the spell.   
  
- What spell?   
  
- The spell to fully restore a soul.   
  
- Why do I have to do that spell?   
  
- Because, around the slayers seventeenth birthday a child shall be conceived of a good and a dark force.   
  
- A child...?   
  
- Don't interrupt me. That child shall be the main key to give all of the chosen ones their gifts. Once the child is delivered, the parents consisting of a slayer and a vampire shall receive their own gifts.   
  
- A slayer and a vampire...? Buffy and Angel!?! Parents? When Buffy's seventeen. You can't ask me to help you make her pregnant even if it's by Angel, I mean... she's to young...   
  
- You're only the one to restore his soul fully, but yes that makes him able to have children. And I can ask you this or a future much worse shall happen.   
  
- What future?   
  
- I'll give you a vision of that future.   
  
The man put a hand on Willows shoulder and suddenly a vision appeared.   
  
Buffy and Angel are standing in someplace which must have been his place. Angel is laughing, but Buffy's crying. Then Buffy is lying on her bed weeping. After Ms. Calendar is running through on of the school corridor, meeting Angel who breaks her neck and kills her. Then Buffy and Giles are standing besides what appears to be Ms. Calendars grave. Then the library appears, totally ruined. She and Xander are uncontious and Kendra's dead. Buffy is trying to make her wake up, but then a policeman tries to arrest her. She runs down the corridor. At the end Buffy and Angel are having a sword fight and something happens. Angel suddenly becomes himself and he and Buffy kiss. And then Buffy puts the sword into him and a statue and he is dragged into it. Then at the very end Buffy's on a bus leading out of Sunnydale...   
  
- NO!!!   
  
Willow couldn't believe what she just saw. Could that be the alternative end, no, no way. She looked at him and he just nodded.   
  
- Yes, that's the future I'm trying to prevent because you are all the chosen ones.   
  
- Ok, I'll do it, but do I have to keep it a secret to Buffy?   
  
- Yes or she wont go through with it.   
  
- But when can I tell her? If I'm to be immortal I can't keep it a secret to her for all eternity.   
  
- I know. She is to know when the child is born. Then she gets the gift of immortality and he gets the gift of humanity.   
  
- What about the rest of us?   
  
- You are to continue life until all of the chosen ones are together, then all will receive the gift of immortality. So be careful.   
  
- Ok, I will. Where is the spell? And when shall I cast it?   
  
- As fast you can. We can't take any risks.   
  
- But when will I get it?   
  
- It's in your room, on your desk in an envelope. And so are the ingredients.   
  
- Ok..?   
  
And with that the man disappeared and Willow walked out on the hall with the new knowledge.   
  
*A month and a half later* *At Buffys house*   
  
Buffy lied in her bed asleep. She stood up and walked through a door. And suddenly she was at a party at the Bronze. Nothing made sense. Willow sat at a table, talking to a monkey or a chimpanzee, Buffy wasn't sure. Willow waved at her and smiled, Buffy waved back. Then she turned around and saw her mother. Her mother looked empty at her.   
  
- Do you really think you're ready, Buffy?   
  
- What? Buffy said.   
  
Her mom dropped the plate she held in her hands and turned away. Buffy wondered what the hell was going on. Then she saw Angel and started walking towards him. Then suddenly Drusilla appeared from behind him and staked him.   
  
- No! Angel!   
  
She never got to touch him before he became dust. Drusilla just looked at her and then she opened her mouth and said:   
  
- Happy birthday, Buffy...   
  
Then she woke up all sweaty. She hurried to get dressed so she could go and see if he was ok. All she could hear in her head was Drusillas voice.   
  
- Happy birthday, Buffy... happy birthday, Buffy...   
  
*At Angels house*   
  
Angel heard a knock on the door. *Who could it be at this time* he wondered.   
  
- Hold on, he said loud enough for whoever was at the other side of the door.   
  
He opened it and revealed a very serious-looking Buffy.   
  
- Hey, everything ok?   
  
- That's what I was gonna ask you. You're ok, right?   
  
- Sure, I'm fine. What's up?   
  
Angel gestured for her to come in and she did. He put on a shirt.   
  
- Um, I had this dream that Drusilla was alive.   
  
- What happened?   
  
- She killed you, right in front of me.   
  
- It was just a dream. It wasn't real.   
  
- It felt so real.   
  
Angel stroke her face gently.   
  
- It wasn't, I'm right here.   
  
- Angel, it happened before. The dreams that I had about the Master, they came true.   
  
- But still, not every dream you have comes true, I mean what else did you dream last night? Can you remember?   
  
- I dreamt... I dreamt that Giles and I opened an office supply warehouse in Vegas.   
  
- See my point?   
  
- Yeah, I do, but what if Drusilla is alive? We never saw her body?   
  
- She's not, but even if she was, big deal.   
  
- But what if she...?   
  
She didn't finish that sentence, because he kissed her.   
  
- What if what?   
  
- Sorry, were you talking?   
  
She kissed him back. She wrapped her hands around his shoulders. He ran his hands through her hair. Then she broke away.   
  
- I'm sorry, I... um... I have to go to school.   
  
- I know.   
  
She turned around and walked towards the door, but he followed and pulled her around to give her an other kiss. She ran her hand through his hair and the same did he.   
  
- Oh god, you feel.., she moaned.   
  
- You... you have to go to school.   
  
- Right.   
  
She backed towards the door. He followed.   
  
- I know, this is me, I'm going...   
  
They kissed even deeper. She moaned and he started kissing her neck, making her moan again. They gently broke away.   
  
- You still haven't told me what you wanted for your birthday.   
  
- Surprise me?   
  
- Ok, I will...   
  
He gave her a gentle kiss again.   
  
- This is nice, she whispered. - I like seeing you first thing in the morning.   
  
- It's bedtime for me...   
  
- Then I like seeing you at bedtime... um... um... you know what I mean.   
  
- I think so, what do you mean?   
  
- I like seeing you, but the part in the end of the night, where we say good-bye, it's getting harder.   
  
- Yeah... it is...   
  
They kissed each other deeper and couldn't stop. Buffy jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He put his hands around her so she wouldn't fall down and carried her towards the bed and lay her down. He continued kissing her. Then he broke away.   
  
- What? she asked.   
  
- You should go to school, we really shouldn't...   
  
- I don't care about school, Angel. I wanna be with you.   
  
- But...   
  
- Stop being mister responsible and kiss me instead.   
  
- Ok, I love you.   
  
- I love you too.   
  
He kissed her again and thought about why he was so stupid and put on that shirt as he took it off. When he had to break off the kiss as he pulled it off, Buffy pulled off her own shirt. Then their mouths found a way back to each other. She really loved touching his muscles. And he ran his hand through her hair and down her cheek as he kissed her. They rolled over to the side and started to unbutton each other jeans. After a few minutes they lied under the blankets, naked. She felt him enter her. He was very gentle and kissed her, making sure this was what she wanted. It was. They slowly started to make love. She started breathing deeper and moaned, and short after her body climaxed. So did he and they lay like that for a few minutes, before he pulled himself out. She fell asleep with her head on his chest. He fell asleep hearing her gentle sleeping breath.   
  
It was near twelve o'clock when she woke up. She just made a glimpse of the clock at the table. She rose up quickly which woke Angel up.   
  
- Oh my god.   
  
- What? he asked tiredly.   
  
- It's almost twelve o'clock I've missed more classes than I planned.   
  
- You better go then.   
  
- Yeah...   
  
She got dressed he put on some clothes too. She kissed him good-bye.   
  
- Angel?   
  
- Yeah?   
  
- You know what I said about it being hard saying good-bye in the evenings?   
  
- Yeah?   
  
- It's not getting easier.   
  
- I know, but you better go.   
  
- Yeah...   
  
*At school*   
  
Buffy made a quick stop at the girls room to fix her hair and clothes. Then she went to the library. She was a little blushed, but she could blame it on running to school, if she didn't come up with a better story. Apparently Xander and Willow were talking. She could see Giles in the back at his desk reading something that must have been a very funny book.   
  
- Hey guys, she said, walking in.   
  
- Buffy, Xander started. - I'm amazed you found the difficult path leading to school. Where have you been?   
  
- Um... I overslept.   
  
- Really, for five hours. That's believable. Wouldn't your mom wake you up if you overslept?   
  
- Very funny, Xander. That would have happened if my mom hadn't overslept too. I woke her up when I woke up from a nightmare. Then it was ten o'clock and do you know how long it takes to get ready for school?   
  
- Apparently two whole hours.   
  
- Let me finish. Because of a very vivid nightmare I went to Angel to make sure he was all right. It took some time to tell him about the nightmare and I rushed from him and straight to school. Happy?   
  
Giles looked at her.   
  
- You said you had a nightmare. What was it?   
  
- I... um... I dreamt that Drusilla was alive.   
  
- And...   
  
- And that she killed Angel right in front of me.   
  
- Well that took time to explain.   
  
- Xander, shut up and get over it. I did put in details and it took time for him to get me to calm down.   
  
- Ok. I'm sorry.   
  
The bell rang and Buffy and Willow went for their fifth period. Since it was English class, Buffy and Willow spent it writing notes:   
  
"Buffy, how come you're so red? I mean, do you have a fever or something?"   
  
"No, I don't have a fever. If I had I wouldn't have come to school."   
  
"Then what is it?"   
  
"Well, the story I told you guys in the library isn't exactly the truth."   
  
"What part of it is true?"   
  
"That I went to Angel to make sure he was all right."   
  
"What else did happen since you're so late?"   
  
"Nothing that I can write to you in class. I'll tell you after school. Or at least after class."   
  
"Ok, but you better tell me."   
  
"I will."   
  
The bell finally rang and they went outside.   
  
- Well...   
  
- Well, what?   
  
- What did happen?   
  
- Oh that, I um... Angel and I... um... sort of... slept together.   
  
- What? When?   
  
- Eh.. Will, when do you think?   
  
- Today?   
  
- Yeah.   
  
- Wow, you just...   
  
- Decided it was time.   
  
- Wow, and he...   
  
- Didn't push, well he wanted to... you know.., but he made sure that I wanted to... you know... and I did, so... well, you know...   
  
- Wow...   
  
- Yeah, it was.   
  
- Wow... how... did it... begin, I mean... you didn't just walk in and...   
  
- No... well, we talked about the dream and if Drusilla was alive. I was very afraid, because of the dream and was having a major panic attack... and he kissed me...   
  
- Wow...   
  
- You never stop saying that word.   
  
- No, wow...   
  
- So, I said I needed to get to school and started walking towards the door, he held me back and kissed me again. He didn't want to let me go...   
  
- Wow...   
  
- But then we had to... I backed a little, pulling him after. And I said that I liked to see him first thing in the morning, then he said that it was bedtime for him and then I said that I liked to see him at bedtime...   
  
- You actually did that?   
  
- Yeah... I don't know what came over me, because suddenly I thought to 'hell with school' and just kissed him... and then... you know...   
  
- Oh my god...   
  
*Later* *At the library*   
  
Everyone were now gathered at the library. Buffy had just gotten back from patrol. She had noticed the boxes the vampires had been moving around. She had also managed to get a hold on a box and noticed that it was an arm. And the arm tried to strangle her. She managed to get the hand back into the box when the vampires did an ambush on her. Luckily Angel had managed to save her, but the boxes and vampires where gone before they could do anything more.   
  
- It was all weird, Buffy started. - Who in the hell would want an arm?   
  
- I know who and why, Angel said.   
  
- I know who, too, but why I don't know. Tell me.   
  
- He's called the judge. No weapons forged can kill him. It took a whole army to divide him into pieces. If he resembles we're doomed. He can kill just by a touch. He burns the soul, out of your body and kills you. Eventually, when he's stronger he can kill by the look. If he's resembles we really have a big need for an army.   
  
- I've heard of him, Giles said. - Lord help us...   
  
Eventually Xander and Cordelia had managed to find an empty spot where they could make out. Willow heard sounds and went to find out where they cam from. She couldn't believe her eyes. It was like they were ripping her heart out. She ran out of the library. Xander heard it and ran after her. Buffy didn't understand anything until she saw Cordelias lipstick on Xanders lips and cheeks... After she saw Cordelia with her lipstick smudged around her lips.   
  
Willow was really upset. She had had a lot of feelings for Xander. She heard him calling her name and footstep behind her. She turned around and yelled.   
  
- I knew there had to be something. You where fighting way more than normal. I don't believe you. Cordelia? Hello, we hate Cordelia club. I hate you!   
  
- Willow...   
  
Willow ran into the girls room and shut the door behind her. She was crying.   
  
Buffy had eventually run after Willow and Xander. She heard the yelling and she heard the door bang. She ran passed Xander. She didn't even look at him. Instead she ran into the bathroom. She could clearly hear the sobs of her best friend. It hurt her to see her best friend crying. She sat down and rubbed Willows back.   
  
- I heard the yelling and I saw the lipstick. I'm sorry.   
  
- How could he? I mean, he hated Cordelia and she hated him.   
  
- I know you loved him and that it must hurt. But I don't think it's such a good idea that you sit her for the rest of your life. You have to get over him. There are plenty of fish in the sea. Take the musician, for example...   
  
- You... mean... Oz.., Willow said between the sobs.   
  
- It's obvious he likes you. I can see he checks you out.   
  
- I hate Cordelia, she's such a snob. I don't know what he sees in her.   
  
- Willow, who knows. She might change. I did.   
  
- What?   
  
- Back at Hemry, I was just like Cordelia. I was even worse. Didn't look at others for other things than what they owned or looked like. If I hadn't been called I would still be like that.   
  
- No, I don't believe it. You are such a nice person.   
  
- Thanks to that I have learned things. I know it's hard, but try to forgive her and him. They can't help it. Find someone who loves you, Willow.   
  
Willow smiled with her face full of tears. The two girls hugged. They went back to the library after Willow had washed her hair. And when they came back into the library, Willow surprised everyone.   
  
- Congratulations, she said to Xander and Cordelia.   
  
Their eyes went wide. Then Willow noticed something funny.   
  
- Eh guys? I think you both should correct your lipstick.   
  
Xander stroke a hand over his mouth and noticed the deep red colour. His eyes went wide. Everybody laughed. Cordelia checked a mirror and almost fainted. She excused herself and headed straight to the bathroom. The same did Xander. After they had come back, Xander said:   
  
- You guys, I think I have a plan...   
  
*Later* *At the factory*   
  
Buffy crawled silently into the factory. She knew from a dream that that was where Dru and Spike had to be. She was carrying the bazooka with her. Xanders plan went out on blowing the judge into so small pieces that nobody would manage to put him back together, kinda like a Humpty-Dumpty plan. She wasn't alone. Angel had insisted on coming with her. They saw both Spike and Dru, and there were a lot of vampires, more than they could handle. There was also a blue person there, next to Spike and Dru.   
  
- Is that the judge, she whispered.   
  
- Yes, that's him. Do you know how to use the weapon?   
  
- Yeah, Xander showed me.   
  
She quickly armed the bazooka. And then she aimed at the judge. Now he was no longer near Spike and Dru, but she couldn't afford to wait more and she shot. The judge didn't see it coming and blew up into tiny pieces. The factory began burning. Buffy and Angel ran out, but ready with stakes they stopped outside the factory, waiting for the vampires to run outside. So when a vampire came out, Buffy fist kicked him towards Angel who had a stake ready before staking the next one coming out. They never saw Spike or Dru. They knew there were more entrances to the factory, but they had to do the work at one entrance. When no more vampire came out, they started running away. After they had gotten far enough away from the factory they heard it explode.   
  
- That was close, she said, kissing him.   
  
- Yeah, he answered. - Really close.   
  
After they went towards his apartment.   
  
*3 and a half week later* *At Buffys house*   
  
Buffy rushed to the bathroom to check. No, nothing this time either. Her little monthly friend hadn't come to visit for over two weeks. Not that she minded, it wasn't exactly a thrill when it showed, but something was wrong. She had been a few days late before, but not three weeks. She started to think. What if... no, it couldn't be. She couldn't, Angel couldn't... he had told her himself that he couldn't, but what if... it wasn't like it was totally impossible, they lived on the hellmouth and they hadn't exactly been protected... Could she..? Could she really be... pregnant?   
  
*At the pharmacy*   
  
- I don't know, Will... I mean... it's not like he's able... it's just that I've never been this late before and I'm starting to feel nauseous... maybe it's nothing... maybe I'm just so scared that I make myself believe that I'm sick...   
  
- I know what you mean, but we're here now and isn't it better that we find out?   
  
- Yeah, I guess... I'm just scared, because I'm starting to believe it... and it's scary...   
  
- I know... ok, here we are, which one shall we buy?   
  
- Eh...   
  
Buffy looked at the shelves. It must have been like fifty different types. She never could imagine there were so many.   
  
- Oh, god, how disgusting, Buffy said while reading the back of a test. - It says here that I have to pee on a stick.   
  
- Eugh... this one say the same...   
  
- So does this...   
  
- And this...   
  
- And this, I think they all say the same, I think it's best to check prices.   
  
- This one costs $ 11.95.   
  
- This one, I think it's the cheapest costs $ 9.95, but I only have five.   
  
- I brought more so you can borrow the rest.   
  
- Thanks.   
  
At Buffys house   
  
- Will, it should be done now. Can you tell me which colour it is?   
  
- ...Wow... it changed colour...   
  
- Yeah it's supposed to, but into which colour is it? Pink is negative.   
  
There was only silence.   
  
- Will?   
  
- It's... blue...   
  
- Oh my god... please be kidding...   
  
- It's true, you're...   
  
- Pregnant...   
  
Buffy sat down with her hands up in her hair. She checked the test again, hoping it would change to pink. Nope, didn't happen. Willow sat down next to her giving her a supporting hug. Not even thinking about it Buffy put her hand on her belly, just feeling it. It was a baby in there, her baby. Willow hugged her again and started to rub her back.   
  
- Are you going to tell Angel?   
  
- What else is there to do?   
  
*At Angels house*   
  
Buffy didn't knock, but went straight into her lovers apartment.   
  
- Ok, Mr. I-can-never-have-kids, lets see what you'll say to this, Buffy mumbled.   
  
Angel came towards her. He noticed the look on her face.   
  
- Buffy? What's wrong?   
  
Buffy handed him the test. Angel looked like a big question mark.   
  
- What's this?   
  
- You don't know what it is?   
  
- Eh, no... should I?   
  
- Oh, I forgot. This didn't exist back in your time.   
  
- Care to tell me what it is? It looks like a white stick with a blue stain on it.   
  
- Ok, Angel, this is called a pregnancy test. And by the way. It's positive.   
  
- Oh my god...   
  
- Yeah...   
  
- But it's impossible...   
  
- Yeah... you tell the big guys up there...   
  
Angel gave her a kiss on her forehead and just sat there stroking her face. Then he wondered.   
  
- Are you all right?   
  
- What?   
  
- Are you... both... ok?   
  
- Yeah.., I think so.., But what are we gonna do?   
  
- I think we should think about it. It's a big decision.   
  
- I know, but what do you wanna do?   
  
- I don't want to push you Buffy, so I suggest that we both think about it and write down what we want to do, hand each other our own note and decide from that. Ok?   
  
- Hold that thought.   
  
Buffy made a dash for the bathroom and threw up the little she had eaten that day. He walked after her and held her hair so she wouldn't get it in the way. They ended up on the bed, where he rubbed her back gentle. She fell asleep with her head on his chest and dreamt sweet dreams Angel continued rubbing the back of his pregnant girlfriend. He thought about the baby. He had always wanted children, but he had been told that vampires can't have children. He had already made up his mind, but he meant that it was completely Buffys choice, since it was her body. He knew that she was young and that a baby would mean difficulties.   
  
*2 days later* *At Buffys house*   
  
Joyce was recycling the trash. It had started to become a daily thing to do. Buffy wasn't exactly a master to recycle, so Joyce went through the trash once a week to resort it into plastic, paper and metal. She was almost done when she found a box wrapped in plastic. She took off the plastic and put it into the plastic pile and was about to put the box into the paper pile when she saw what it was. It was a pregnancy test box.   
  
*At Angels house*   
  
Buffy and Angel were sitting, part lying on his bed. She had her head resting on his shoulder and he had his hand under her shirt, over her belly. He loved sitting like that and knowing that under his hand there was a little baby growing, his baby. Buffy woke up, slowly. She had been sleeping a lot the last couple of days, maybe because of the pregnancy.   
  
- This is nice, she whispered.   
  
- Yeah...   
  
- Is this how we will be?   
  
- When?   
  
- When we have our family, or if. Will you love me for the rest of your life?   
  
- Of course I will. What kind of question is that? I can't imagine me stop.   
  
- Just wanna make sure. Because I love you so much that I don't want to lose you.   
  
- You never will, Buffy. I love you and you shouldn't have any doubt of me loving you.   
  
- I just want this moment to be like the rest of our lives. Passionate, loving and intense.   
  
- I want that too. Have you made up your mind about the baby?   
  
- Yeah.., but I want us to agree on it.   
  
- So do I, but I also want us to be able to have our own opinion about it. So we should write it down.   
  
He gave her a pen and a note and wrote down his own opinion. He wrote down:   
  
"Keeping it"   
  
and she wrote:   
  
"Keeping him / her"   
  
They both smiled when they read each others notes. He bent down and gave her a kiss.   
  
*That evening* *Outside Buffys house*   
  
Angel and Buffy stood in the moonlight. They were about to say good-night, but they had to have one other kiss. Angel bent down and kissed her gently. His hand stroke her face. The moon shined in her hair and made her look more beautiful than ever.   
  
Joyce watched the kiss from the window. So this was the one Buffy was seeing, Angel, the college guy. Did he really go to college. He looked a little older than that. She didn't quite like it. Buffy was a minor and he had slept with her. It must have been him, lord knows how old that test was. She held it in her hands, hoping that it wasn't Buffys, but who was she fooling? The door went up and Buffy came in.   
  
- Hi mom.   
  
Joyce shoved the test to Buffy. Buffys eyes widened.   
  
- Is this yours?   
  
- Oh my god.., Buffy said, shocked and looked at her mom.   
  
- Is this yours?   
  
- Where did you find it?   
  
- I asked, is this yours?   
  
Buffy looked down at her feet, not daring to look into her mothers eyes.   
  
- Yes.   
  
- Buffy, look at me. Is it positive? Are you pregnant?   
  
Buffy barely looked up, when she said:   
  
- Yes.   
  
- Oh my god. I was hoping you would say it wasn't. Who's the father?   
  
- ...Angel.., my boyfriend.., she mumbled, barely understandable   
  
- The college student who's helping you with your history? He got you pregnant?   
  
- Mom it's not like that.   
  
- How is he taking it?   
  
- He's great, mom. Really great. We're going to get through it.   
  
- You mean keeping it? Buffy, he's just gonna leave you when it gets difficult.   
  
- No, mom. He's not like that.   
  
- Buffy, I'm telling you. They're all like that.   
  
- No, you just wanna think like that because I became pregnant, but believe it or not, I found someone who really loves me.   
  
- Buffy, you know. I was preparing me to have that talk about sex, but now I guess I have to talk to you about precautions. I thought you would at least be smart enough to be careful.   
  
- Mom, I was as careful that I could be, but protections isn't completely 100 % safe and you know it.   
  
Buffy crossed her fingers. She had been sure that Angel couldn't have kids, so that was their precaution.   
  
- But luckily for me Angel is great.   
  
- Buffy, was he the first..? I just want to know.   
  
- Yeah, he was the first and the only. Mom, I know that you don't like him because of the baby, but please give him a chance when he comes for dinner tomorrow evening.   
  
- He's coming for dinner?   
  
- Yeah, I invited him, so that we could talk and get along. I don't want the baby to have a grandmother who hates its father.   
  
- Oh my god, I'm going to be a grandmother. I'm only thirty-five years old for gods sake.   
  
- I know it's hard. Look at me, I'm only seventeen and I'm going to be a mom. It's a big shock... oh... oh my god, I'm going to be a mom, Buffy said sinking into a chair.   
  
- Buffy, calm down. I'm the one to... eh, what is it you call it?... oh yeah, freak out. But tell me, how far along are you?   
  
- About a month. Mom, promise me that you will be nice to Angel, ok? And... can you hold on for a moment, I have to...   
  
Buffy got up and made a dash for the bathroom and threw up whatever that was left in her stomach. Joyce heard the toilet flush and Buffy came back into the living room with a greenish looking face. Joyce remembered how that had been like. She took her with her into the kitchen to make her something for her stomach.   
  
- Buffy, sit down. I'll get you some chamomile tea and some crackers. It's good for you.   
  
- Thanks. Is it going to be like this for nine months?   
  
- Oh no...   
  
- Thank god...   
  
- This is just the beginning. You'll have to get through a big stomach, swollen ankles, back aches, birth, diapers, 2 am and 5 am feedings...   
  
- Oh god... what have I gotten myself into. Was it that bad when you had me?   
  
- Oh, Buffy. Not all of it is bad, but you have to understand that a baby isn't just part time, it's full time. You'll get to the good parts too.   
  
- Tell me about them.   
  
- I'm not saying that I approve on this.   
  
- Mom, I'm going to have this baby. It doesn't matter what you say. Please tell me there are good parts.   
  
- Ok, when the baby first kicks, after the birth, when you hold your young in your arms and look at those tiny, tiny eyes, hands, feet, ears and nose.   
  
- I'm looking forward to those moments...   
  
- But the biggest is when the baby walks or say "mama" for the first time.   
  
- That will be nice.   
  
- But Buffy, you thought it was hard work when you had to take care of the egg in the parenting project.   
  
- No, I just didn't sleep very well those nights.   
  
- And you think you'll sleep any better when the baby arrives?   
  
- No, I guess not.   
  
*The next night*   
  
Angel was a little nervous when he rang the door bell. Buffy had called him and told him about her mother finding out about the baby. But Joyce was very calm when she opened the door and asked him to come in.   
  
- Hello Angel, come on in.   
  
He came in and saw Buffy coming down the stairs. She looked more beautiful than she ever had. He gave her a small kiss. She gestured that they should sit down at the table. He did. Joyce served the dinner .   
  
- So Angel, what is it you do?   
  
- I study.   
  
It wasn't quite a lie. He was studying things like history and art through his long life, but right now he didn't do much.   
  
- Oh, what do you study?   
  
- Well there is history...   
  
- You really were Buffys tutor.   
  
- Well sort of.   
  
- Do you study anything else?   
  
- I know a great deal of art.   
  
- Really? I run an art gallery.   
  
- Yeah, Buffy told me.   
  
- Then we have something in common.   
  
- We already had before the art, Buffy.   
  
- Yeah, that's true, and there is something I wanna know. Are you economical secure?   
  
- Yeah, I am. From my family I've inherited some properties and some money from my family. Around here I own a building near the Bronze and an old mansion outside town.   
  
- You never told me about a mansion, Angel, Buffy said.   
  
- It's not that fancy. I haven't exactly furnished it, but it's a nice place.   
  
- I wanna see it sometime.   
  
- Sure.   
  
- So, how are you two thinking of taking care of this baby?   
  
- Well, I was thinking that Buffy could move in with me, when the baby is born.   
  
- You did? Buffy squealed.   
  
- Yeah, I have always wanted to be with you, but I understand that your mom would want you home until the baby is born.   
  
- Yeah, I do want her home until then.   
  
Buffy understood that her mom and Angel could come to an agreement and they did. Buffy was to live with her mom until the baby arrived, then she and Angel would move in together and raise the baby together.   
  
*The next day*   
  
- Mom, relax all right. I'm only a month along. You don't need to worry about me. It's not like I will go into labor any time soon. I have crackers with me, ok?   
  
- I'm sorry, but if anything's wrong I want you to call me.   
  
- I will, mom. Can I go now?   
  
- Sure.   
  
*At school*   
  
- Hi Buffy.   
  
- Hi Will, what's up?   
  
- Nothing, but what about you? Have you told your mom?   
  
- Yeah, I have. She's totally wigging.   
  
- I can understand. It is weird. Have you come up with a decision? Are you keeping it?   
  
- Yeah, Angel and I are having the baby.   
  
- Wow... how is Angel taking it? Do you know how... well you know that how, but the other how...?   
  
- I know what you mean, and no. We don't know... well the thing you asked.   
  
- Are you gonna tell the rest of the gang?   
  
- Well I have to, but I don't know how to tell them. And I want to know... well, that how you asked before I tell them. It would be easier if I knew.   
  
- Ok, I can't hold it back no more... I did it, well sort of did it... cause, you see this man arrived and he... he...   
  
- Will, Will calm down. What are you talking about?   
  
- It's a spell.   
  
- What is?   
  
- I cast a spell which made Angel able...   
  
- You did what?   
  
- I had to, if not worse things would have happened.   
  
- Worse things? Hello, I'm right in front of you and thanks to your spell I'm pregnant.   
  
- It was either you getting pregnant or Angel loosing his soul and become evil.   
  
- What?   
  
- I really didn't want to, but he showed me how things would be if I didn't do the spell and believe me, that other future you wouldn't even imagine in your wildest nightmares.   
  
- You're saying that if Angel and I... he would loose his soul?   
  
- Not anymore. That spell I did is permanent and... I'm not suppose to tell you this, but... when you have the baby, Angel will become an immortal human and you will become immortal too.   
  
- You mean...   
  
- You will not die or grow old and neither will Angel.   
  
- But, what about...   
  
- I'm also to become immortal and so is Xander, Cordelia, I think Oz and some other persons. I don't know who, but we're not to be immortal yet, that will happen later...   
  
- You really know a lot, don't you.   
  
- If I had told you sooner, you wouldn't have gone through with it and the destiny wouldn't happen.   
  
- Oh, I'm sorry I yelled to you...   
  
- It's all right, I understand you are shocked. I would be too.   
  
- Tell me about the other future.   
  
- You wont like it.   
  
- I guessed that.   
  
- Ok, here is the vision the man gave me. You and Angel are standing at his place. Angel is laughing, but you're crying. Then you are lying on your bed weeping. After Ms. Calendar is running through on of the school corridor, meeting Angel who breaks her neck and kills her...   
  
- Oh my god, Angel?   
  
- His demon. After you and Giles are standing besides what appears to be Ms. Calendars grave. Then the library appears, totally ruined. Xander and I are uncontious and Kendra's dead. You're trying to wake her up, but then a policeman tries to arrest you and you run down the corridor.   
  
- What, I'm arrested.   
  
- Yes, apparently vampires kills her. At the end you and Angel are having a sword fight and something happens. Angel suddenly becomes himself and you kiss him.   
  
- But isn't that a good thing?   
  
- Just listen. And then you put the sword into him and a statue and he is dragged into it.   
  
- No, I wouldn't...   
  
- Then at the very end you're on a bus leading out of Sunnydale...   
  
- You're right, it's much better to be pregnant, even when I'm only seventeen, knowing that Angel will become human when the baby's born. Thank you for making that decision.   
  
- My pleasure, but now when you know the other how too, are you going to tell them?   
  
- Of course, but I still don't know when.   
  
Buffy and Willow went into the library. They had finished that earlier discussion out in the hall. Buffy wasn't quite ready to tell the gang that she was pregnant, but she almost forgot it when Giles started to give them all reading tasks. Xander and Cordelia had seen a werewolf in the woods and almost gotten attacked by it. Buffy started reading and suddenly the morningsickness decided to make a visit. She ran out of the library and into the girls room and threw up. She knew she should have eaten some more crackers.   
  
The rest of the gang except for Willow wondered what happened to Buffy. They looked in the book she had read. It showed how victims of a werewolf looked like.   
  
- Oh, god. I feel like I gonna throw up, Cordelia said, looking in the book. - No wonder she puked.   
  
- What, the slayer doesn't have such strong stomach she wants us to believe, Xander joked.   
  
- Wonder what's wrong, Giles said worried.   
  
Buffy came back in, not looking well. But she gave them a strange look, when she saw the faces of them. She had almost forgotten that they didn't know.   
  
- Buffy, is anything wrong?   
  
- No, why?   
  
- You just threw up and you never get sick.   
  
- Oh, that.   
  
- Buffy, what is going on?   
  
Buffy looked at them. She didn't want to tell them what's going on, but now she understood that she didn't have any choice.   
  
- I'm pregnant.   
  
Xander choked on the juice he was drinking at the time. Giles dropped the book he was carrying in his hands. It landed hard on his left foot.   
  
- Ow!   
  
- Buffy, are you serious? Xander wondered.   
  
- Would I joke about something this important?   
  
- I didn't know vampires could have kids. It is Angels, right? Cordelia asked.   
  
- Yes, it's his. Who else?   
  
- You slept with him? Xander yelled.   
  
- Louder, Xander. I don't thing they heard you in Bolivia.   
  
- When? Giles asked.   
  
- A month ago.   
  
- I knew it, I knew it. That story about oversleeping was really on thin ice, Xander stated.   
  
- What was I gonna tell you? Hi I'm late because I stopped at my boyfriends house to sleep with him. Is that what I should have said?   
  
- Have you told him?   
  
- Yes, of course. What do you think that I first tell my very jealous friend. Not everything is about you, all right?   
  
- Hey, I'm not jealous.   
  
- Oh please, Cordelia yelled. - You're nothing but jealous. Either it's Buffy or it's Willow. You wouldn't give a damn if it was me. Whatever you think you have with them, get over it! I'm sick and tired of it. You always want the person that isn't available. You better find out what you want and not come back to me until you know.   
  
- Cordelia... I'm sorry...   
  
- You better be. You shouldn't be jealous. You should be happy for her.   
  
Xander looked at Buffy. Cordelia and Buffy was right. He was jealous. Buffy had found someone and it wasn't him and now she was pregnant by that guy. Now he knew... he knew that Buffy would never be his. He was also curious, how was it with the baby inside Buffys stomach. He walked towards her.   
  
- Can I... can I touch?   
  
- Sure.   
  
He let the hand go over that flat belly, which would in a few months be round and big. Willow and Cordelia also touched it. It was a miracle. Even Giles was curious about it. He touched her belly gentle and then he gave his slayer a hug and congratulated her. It would be interesting, when she as the first slayer ever would become a mother, and more interesting. The baby was conceived by a slayer and a vampire.   
  
Buffy and Willow went out of the library and continued to talk about boys.   
  
- So, how is it going with Oz?   
  
- He's taking it slow. I mean I like him being thoughtful, but I wanna have smoochies. I think he's taking it far to slow.   
  
- Then go talk to him.   
  
- Then what if that makes me a slut?   
  
- Hello, seventeen year old, pregnant girl right next to you. If anyone of us is a slut it should be me, right?   
  
- But how do I get to talk to him, when he's avoiding me?   
  
- You'll find a way.   
  
- Ok, I will. I'll see him tonight.   
  
- Yeah, you go talk to Oz. Giles, Angel and I are hunting werewolves with tranquilizing guns. That will be fun...   
  
*That night*   
  
Giles went around in the bushes and looked after tracks, which might lead them to the werewolf. Buffy came towards him.   
  
- Anything yet?   
  
- Yes, and you wont believe what I saw! Brittany Podell was making out with Owen Stadeel, but he goes out with Barrett Wiliams. If she ever fou... no, um... no, no sign of the werewolf.   
  
Giles looked at her, typical teenager. Who makes out with who was more important than catching the werewolf, but it was quite amusing to hear her talk. She went to look farther into the woods, then she suddenly ended up caught in a net.   
  
- Giles, Angel, help!   
  
A stranger came and looked at her. What a stupid girl, walking into his trap.   
  
- Let me down! Let me down!   
  
Angel came running. He looked at Buffy inside the net, then at the strange man.   
  
- Let her down, she's pregnant for Gods sake!   
  
The man let her down.   
  
- Well, well, isn't this interesting. One girl and two guys out here in make-out woods, heh, heh.   
  
- It's not what you think it is. Who are you? What are you doing?   
  
- The name's Cain. I'm the guy with the gun, so I'll be the one doing the interviewing.   
  
- What are you three doing here?   
  
- We're hunting werewolves.   
  
- Hah, yeah right.   
  
- It's funny you don't believe in werewolves.   
  
- No it's funny that you think that you can catch one. You look like you could audition to be a librarian, and you are a girl, a pregnant one even. The only one who may have a shot of you three is that guy over there, but he's unarmed.   
  
- I might be a girl, but I'm quite able.   
  
- Listen honey. How many of them have you taken out?   
  
- As of today?   
  
- As of ever. I have shot eleven. This one will be the last in a dousin.   
  
- And it doesn't bother you that a werewolf is a person twenty-eight days out of the month?   
  
- That's why I only hunt them the other three. I get a good price for the fur, but it doesn't look like I'm going to find one here. Werewolves only go where there is sexual energy. You wouldn't know any place where that might be?   
  
- No, sorry, not a clue.   
  
- Of course you don't.   
  
Cain left and Buffy started dragging the rest after her.   
  
- Come on, I know where it is.   
  
- Where?   
  
- Where is there sexual energy in this town?   
  
- Oh, the Bronze.   
  
- Exactly...   
  
*At Oz' house*   
  
Oz had noticed that he must be the werewolf. And he had to lock himself up really good. Then he heard a knock on the door. He opened it and outside was Willow. He knew that if he was gonna get her safe she had to leave now. But she didn't go.   
  
- Willow we can talk tomorrow.   
  
- No, I wanna talk now. You have avoided me to long and I want some answers.   
  
- Willow, I'm going through some changes now... oh... oh my god... you have to leave, you have to go now...   
  
He ran and threw himself behind the couch. Willow followed, but turned around at once, when she saw him as a werewolf. She ran out. She ran out into the woods, werewolf-Oz followed. He was about to bite her, when he didn't and ran away. She got to her feet and ran and ran until she saw Buffy.   
  
- It's Oz, it's Oz, she shouted.   
  
- Will, what are you talking about?   
  
- The werewolf is Oz. He said he was going through some changes and then he went through all these changes. You're not gonna shoot him, right?   
  
- Not we, but if we don't hurry someone else will...   
  
*At the Bronze*   
  
Werewolf-Oz came into the Bronze and people ran to every corner to get away. Then a shot was heard. Werewolf-Oz ducked.   
  
- Good doggy, now play dead.   
  
Buffy came into the Bronze and saw Cain aiming towards Oz. She tranquilized him first and Oz attacked. Buffy ducked and kicked him. Willow knew that she had to do something or Buffy was toast. She loaded the gun and aimed for Oz. She hit and shot again. This time he was tranquilized. Angel took care of carrying Oz to the library and locking him up, then he went to get some clothes for him. Cain woke up finally. Buffy looked at him, took his gun from him and bent it so much that it was useless.   
  
- Don't cause any more trouble and let the door hit you on the way out of town.   
  
He got the message.   
  
*At the library*   
  
Buffy felt that she wanted to relax when she came back into the library. Angel was there and she sat down on his lap, letting him touch her belly, where the baby was growing. She only got up one time before she went home. And that was to throw up, again. Would the morningsickness never go away?   
  
*A week later* *At school*   
  
Buffy, Willow and Amy were talking after class.   
  
- Hey, Amy. Are you going to the Bronze tonight?   
  
- I think so, why?   
  
- 'Cos my boyfriend's in the band.   
  
- Good going, Willow. How's things going with you, Buffy?   
  
- Um... I'm afraid that I'm going to have rumors about me in the next few months.   
  
- How's that?   
  
- Well, you know, we've just have the whole parenting project to make us realize the responsibility and... well...   
  
Buffy gestured towards her stomach to make Amy got the picture. Her eyes went wide.   
  
- Oh shit. Who? When?   
  
- His name's Angel and it happened a month ago.   
  
- How do you feel about it?   
  
- Just hoping that the morningsickness part will go over... eh... will you excuse me for a minute...?   
  
Amy didn't get the time to open her mouth before Buffy reached the girls room. She threw up everything she had eaten that day. Willow left Amy to help Buffy and Amy was the last one except Xander to give the teacher her homework. She looked at the teacher and pretended to give her the homework and the teacher took it and thanked her. Xander couldn't believe his eyes. She was a witch, even after all things her mother had done. He went over towards her.   
  
- What the hell do you think you're doing?   
  
- What?   
  
- You just practiced witchcraft. Even after your mom being this big, scary, evil witch.   
  
- First of all I'm not my mother. I came over some old stuff, while I was cleaning and I thought cool. There are more than one type of witches you know. I thought that I could be a good one.   
  
- But giving fake homework isn't good.   
  
- It's just a small thing. I was busy all right? And besides it doesn't harm anyone.   
  
- No that's right... hey can you teach me that spell? I forgot to do my French paper...   
  
*Later* *At the library*   
  
Xander walked into the library, happy about the magic saving his butt. He didn't even notice that he walked in on an argument. Giles had decided to take Buffy off her duties. She seemed not to like it.   
  
- I'm only a month along. I can still fight. You're even worse than my mom.   
  
- I only think that it's best that you don't put yourself into some unnecessary trouble. Angel can patrol.   
  
- That's not the problem. Of course he will patrol, we can even get Kendra to do it. but I need to be able to protect myself when I'm alone. I need the training.   
  
- We can still train.   
  
- I can still slay. I can slay for at least 2 more months and I won't leave until you agree.   
  
- All right 2 more months, but that's it.   
  
- And we'll train for at least 4 more months.   
  
- That I'm not sure about.   
  
- Do I have to stay here an other hour?   
  
- All right, but that's final.   
  
- Deal.   
  
Then Buffy noticed Xander.   
  
- Hi, been there long?   
  
- A while. Don't you ever end up not getting your way?   
  
- Nope, hasn't happened this far. What did you want?   
  
- I just liked to tell you we have an other Scooby-gang member.   
  
- Who?   
  
- Amy.   
  
- How?   
  
- She's practicing witchcraft even after what her mother did. I think she has some resources to help us.   
  
- Maybe she and Willow should get together and do some together.   
  
- Why?   
  
- Oh, I didn't tell you?   
  
- What?   
  
- She's one of the persons involved with Angel getting me pregnant.   
  
- Again I say what?   
  
- Long story, but I'll try to make it short.   
  
- Ok, shoot.   
  
- Some spirit visits Willow telling her about a spell that can make Angel able. He also tells her that if she doesn't Angels spell will be broken.   
  
- Broken?   
  
- Making him evil, lots of bad things would happen. Don't really want to go there. Instead Angel will become a human with immortality, when the baby's born. And I will become immortal.   
  
- Wow.   
  
- And not only that, when the Scooby-gang's complete, you will also become immortal.   
  
- Me, as in I will become immortal?   
  
- Yes.   
  
- Cool.   
  
- I know.   
  
*Two weeks later* *At the Bronze*   
  
Buffy and Angel were dancing very close to each other. Harmony and her gang was watching.   
  
- So nice of him to help the unfortunate. I mean what else is it he sees in her.   
  
Cordelia had been waiting for this moment for a long time.   
  
- Maybe because she's the only blonde girl who's not stupid like you are. I mean. You really think you have a chance with him. He doesn't like air-headed bimbos. And besides she's a very nice girl. Kind, thinking of others instead of herself.   
  
Harmony opened her mouth to answer, but didn't get a chance. Cordelia just walked away. She hadn't dropped the really big bomb. She wanted Harmony to find out on her own.   
  
*Later* *Near the cemetery*   
  
Joyce was on her way home from work. Since her car had striked, she had to walk. She didn't know it, but she was being followed. A man was standing in the bushes and was very surprised by seeing her.   
  
- Can it really be her?   
  
He looked at her from top to bottom and followed her to keep have a clear look at her.   
  
- She has the same eyes and the same smile. She has barely changed. Only become older. It has to be her. Joyce Tate. My Joyce.   
  
He kept following her, but not as careful as before and he made a wrong step. Joyce heard the crack of a twig behind him and turned around.   
  
- Who's there?   
  
The man came out of the bushes.   
  
- Hi Joyce, you almost look like you're still 17.   
  
- William?   
  
- It's me.   
  
- You haven't changed at all.   
  
- I know. What have you been up to?   
  
- I got married.   
  
- Oh...   
  
- Then I became divorced.   
  
- Oh.   
  
- I wondered if I was ever gonna see you again.   
  
- Believe me, so was I.   
  
- Why did you leave back then?   
  
- I had no choice.   
  
- Was it Drusilla?   
  
- Yes, she threatened me to harm you. And she's crazy enough to do it too. I had to go with her. And besides, your family didn't like me. And we did have a difficult relationship. There were lots of things I couldn't do. You do remember, right?   
  
- How couldn't I? It's not every day you fall in love with a vampire.   
  
- Yes, and because of that I couldn't take you out in the sunlight, grow old with you or give you a family. That boy, Hank could. Was it him you married?   
  
- Yes, him and I had to get married.   
  
- Because you were having his baby?   
  
- Yes, well that's what my parents believed.   
  
- What, you weren't?   
  
- Hank wasn't the father, but he agreed to act like one.   
  
- Joyce, what are you talking about?   
  
- You're the father.   
  
- Joyce, you know that's impossible.   
  
- No, apparently it's possible.   
  
- How can you be sure?   
  
- Maybe the fact that I found out I was pregnant before I started dating Hank.   
  
- Bloody hell, he mumbled. Then he said a little louder: - I'm a dad?   
  
- Yes. You have a daughter.   
  
- A daughter?   
  
- Yes, she just turned 17, like I was when I met you. Do you want to meet her?   
  
- Of course. This is still a lot to take.   
  
- I know, but I didn't find you sooner. And You left before I could tell you.   
  
- I had no choice. She would have killed you, if I hadn't.   
  
- I know.   
  
- I can try to make it up. Let me meet her.   
  
- I hope she will accept it.   
  
- What?   
  
- That vampires are real.   
  
- Why?   
  
- We have to tell her the truth, I mean why you can't go out in the sunlight and stuff...   
  
- Oh... yeah...   
  
- Come.   
  
*Later* *At the Summers house*   
  
Buffy and Angel came in the door, not noticing Joyce and the man in the living room.   
  
- I can't believe Cordy told Harmony off, I mean...   
  
- Buffy, Joyce said.   
  
- Yeah, mom... SPIKE!?!   
  
Buffy couldn't believe her eyes. She put her hand inside of her jacket and took out a stake.   
  
- Mom, go back fast... do it!!! Spike what are you doing here? Don't try to do anything or you're dust, got it?   
  
- You've met William, Joyce asked.   
  
- The slayer? It's the slayer, Spike yelled.   
  
- Spike what are you doing here, Angel asked.   
  
- Hello Angelus.   
  
Buffy ran towards her mother and dragged her away from Spike.   
  
- Get the hell away from my mother. If you're looking for a fight try me instead.   
  
- Wait a minute, it was her who dragged me in.   
  
- You're not gonna make her a meal, and don't even think you can get to me by her.   
  
- Hey, I didn't know she was your mum.   
  
- Buffy, calm down. How do you know William?   
  
- Mom, stay away from him, he's dangerous.   
  
- No, honey. He's not.   
  
- Mom, I know him, he's bad news.   
  
- Stop, I don't want you saying anything bad about your father.   
  
- Mom, I'm not saying anything about dad. I'm talking about Spike here.   
  
- William is your father, Hank never was. He only pretended to be your father.   
  
- Mom, what are you saying?   
  
- I say you should say hello to your father.   
  
- My father? Spike? My dad?   
  
- I'm the slayers dad?   
  
Buffy looked at Spike with disbelief in her eyes. He looked the same way at her. Angel didn't manage to say a single word. There were a lot of silence before Joyce broke it.   
  
- Can you tell me how you know each other?   
  
- Well since I'm a vampire...   
  
- William, I meant we should tell her about your situation in a different invirement.   
  
- Mom, you know about vampires?   
  
- What, you know about them?   
  
- Of course I do. I'm the slayer.   
  
- What's a slayer?   
  
There was silence again. This time Angel broke it.   
  
- Joyce, Buffy's a vampire slayer, which means she kills vampires. It's her duty.   
  
- Since when?   
  
- Mom, you remember when I got into lot of trouble at school?   
  
- Yes...   
  
- That was when it started, I was called by the watchers council to become the slayer. One girl chosen in her generation to fight vampires and slay them.   
  
- Angel, how do you fit into all this?   
  
- I'm a vampire.   
  
- Buffy!?! A vampire!?!   
  
- I'm a souled one, unlike little Spike here.   
  
- Hey!   
  
- What do you mean souled?   
  
- Long story, fed of a wrong girl, a gypsy. They cursed me and gave me my soul back.   
  
- And after that he's been like a puppy...   
  
- Hey!   
  
- What, you have... you've become bloody soft.   
  
- Like you haven't, Angel said gesturing towards Joyce.   
  
Buffy and Joyce went out into the kitchen, while the two vampires continued chatting.   
  
- So, what's up with you and "my daughter"?   
  
- Oh, didn't you know?   
  
- What?   
  
- You're not just a dad, you're gonna become a grandpa.   
  
- What?   
  
Angel was really enjoying this. Telling Spike his place in the family. Everything that for ten minutes ago was confusing was now very amusing. He was right in the middle of tormenting Spike when something happened. He and Spike felt pain and collapsed on the floor. In the kitchen Buffy became dizzy and sat down. Joyce felt it a little, but not much, so she shook it off.   
  
- Honey, everything all right?   
  
- Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I just felt dizzy.   
  
- Oh, it probably is because of the pregnancy.   
  
- I guess.   
  
Meanwhile in the living room the vampires suddenly gasped for air. They both looked surprised. And they noticed that their hearts were beating. Angel got up and ran into the kitchen. Buffy looked confused at him. He pulled her up of the chair and gave her a hug. Then she felt it, the heartbeat.   
  
- Your heart is beating. You're alive!   
  
She and Angel swung around in the kitchen of joy. Joyce looked amazed at them. While this was going on, Spike came stumbling into the kitchen.   
  
- What the bloody hell happened?   
  
- We're alive.   
  
- Oh no, I'm mortal?   
  
- Immortal.   
  
- What?   
  
- Welcome to the Scooby-gang.   
  
- What?   
  
- Long story. Some spell around the baby Buffy's carrying. When the Scooby-gang, the slayer and the slayerettes all are gathered everybody will be immortal and work for the case of good forever. So since you became human you were also meant to be in the Scooby-gang.   
  
*The next day*   
  
Buffy laughed when she heard Spike coughing. He was lighting a cigarette, like he used to do a lot when he was a vampire. It didn't sound like he enjoyed it.   
  
- Bloody hell, I can't even have a cigarette anymore.   
  
Some more coughs. Angel came into the kitchen laughing at the sound.   
  
- Smoking again?   
  
- Yeah, I can't believe he doesn't give up. His lungs won't take it.   
  
They heard more coughs.   
  
- Bloody hell!!!   
  
Angel bent over his girlfriend and gave her a big kiss.   
  
- So what did you and your mother do in the kitchen?   
  
- She told me all about what her relationship with Spike was. It appears she met him almost at the same way we did. Except she didn't kick him in the head, like I did to you. And he wasn't looking for saving her, more like have a snack. But some sparks flew around and they developed a relationship. I didn't want to hear the details, but they got some problems. Drusilla was one of them. She threatened to kill mom unless Spike came with her. The other reasons were the facts that he couldn't take her out in the sunlight, grow old with her or give her a family.   
  
- Wow, sounds like he really loved her.   
  
- You wouldn't leave me for those reasons would you?   
  
- Nothing in the world could make me leave you, unless there was danger for your life if I didn't.   
  
- Well, and just like us they didn't think of protections because vampires couldn't have kids. Mom found out right after Spike left and wasn't able to tell him that she was expecting me. So instead she married dad... or Hank or... I don't know what to call him anymore, well... I'll just stick to dad. She told him when they dated that she was pregnant with someone else's child, he accepted to take the part as a father for me.   
  
- But for our child there was a spell involved.   
  
- Yeah, I know. Maybe there was a spell involved there to...   
  
- Because you were the result?   
  
- Yeah, maybe. The result was the next slayer, so maybe it was important that there was a child... oh God... Angel!?! Do you think our's a slayer?   
  
- Willow only mentioned that the child was in the center of the whole chosen one deal. Maybe our child's a slayer, maybe not. We don't know, but what is important that our child is healthy.   
  
- I know, but it's so tough being one.   
  
They kissed again. Joyce came into the kitchen at the same time Spike coughed again.   
  
- Good morning, lovebirds.   
  
The kiss stopped. Buffy arranged her hair again, after that he had been stroking through it.   
  
- Morning mom.   
  
- I hear William has a little problem.   
  
- Yeah, his human lounges doesn't like the cigarettes he loved as a vampire.   
  
- So what did you and William talk about yesterday.   
  
- Oh, this and that. I told him that he was becoming a grandpa.   
  
- Oh... he must have been thrilled.   
  
The three of them started laughing. A very annoyed Spike came in, almost blue after all that coughing.   
  
- Hey, what you all laughing about?   
  
- Well for once your coughing, then your reaction last night about becoming a grandpa and third, your face right now...   
  
Buffy couldn't stop laughing. The situation was very amusing. Spike sat down and was quiet until the laughing had stopped.   
  
- So... when is junior gonna pop up?   
  
- Well, I'm about 7 weeks along so that will make it... a little over 7 months.   
  
Spike gasped. He had forgotten how long it took. Joyce saw it.   
  
- What, you thought that Buffy just came from out of nowhere?   
  
- No, no... I had just forgotten that it was that long.   
  
Buffy tried hard not to laugh. Spike seemed scared of her mother.   
  
- Well, mom I gotta go to school, see you later. You too, Angel.   
  
Buffy kissed him good-bye and took off. Angel rose after she had left.   
  
- Well, I better go myself.   
  
*Later* *At the jewelry store*   
  
- Hello sir, and what would you be looking for?   
  
- I'm looking for an engagement ring.   
  
- Anything in particular?   
  
- Well I was hoping you had any Irish rings.   
  
- Yes we have.   
  
- Claddaugh rings?   
  
- Yes and we have a big selection. For example we have this golden claddaugh ring with a blue emerald heart.   
  
- Anything else?   
  
- Yes we have this golden one with a red ruby heart...   
  
Angel didn't quite listen anymore because he saw exactly what he had been looking for. It was a beautiful ring. A golden claddaugh ring with a diamond heart and around the diamond heart there was tiny blue emeralds. At the top there was a silver crown with three red rubies on...   
  
- Excuse me sir, are you listening?   
  
- Oh, sorry, but I think I found what I'm searching for. How much for this one?   
  
He picked the special ring up.   
  
- That one costs 7.500 $.   
  
- I'll take it.   
  
- Cash or credit card?   
  
- Cash.   
  
- Thank you very much, sir. Have a lovely day.   
  
*Later* *At school*   
  
Harmony saw Angel coming into the school. Here was her shot to get to him without Buffy being near him. She started walk towards him with her best smile on, believing that he would fall for it. She was about to say something, but he walked past her, not noticing her at all. He headed straight to the library. He found only Giles in there.   
  
- Hey Giles.   
  
- Angel!?! It's daylight outside.   
  
- I know and it's wonderful.   
  
- How did this happen?   
  
- Well we talked and suddenly it happened.   
  
- Wow, that's strange.   
  
- Where's Buffy?   
  
- Outside.   
  
- Ok. I'll go there.   
  
Buffy was sitting on a bench in front of the school, filling the gang in on what had happened the day before, without mentioning Spike. She stopped when she saw Angel and ran towards him giving him a big kiss. Harmony saw it. She couldn't believe that he had ignored her and gone straight to Buffy, that freak. Angel stroke Buffys face, gently.   
  
- You lied.   
  
- What?   
  
- You look absolutely beautiful in the sunlight.   
  
- I do?   
  
- Yes.   
  
- What a surprise having you coming here. I thought you would spend the day torturing Spike.   
  
- I had better things on my mind.   
  
Angel felt the inside of his jacket pocket and took out the box while he went down on one knee. He opened the box and showed Buffy the ring.   
  
- Buffy Summers, will you marry me?   
  
Buffy felt tears in her eyes. It was almost like she couldn't speak. She cried out the answer.   
  
- Yes.   
  
Angel put the ring on her finger, gave her a big hug and a deep kiss. Like Buffy Willow burst into tears. Oz stood beside her and held around her. Even Xander and Cordelia were moved by the beautiful proposal. Willow and Cordelia both ran towards Buffy hugged her and congratulated her. Xander and Oz walked towards Angel and shook his hand.   
  
When they came back into the library, Giles hadn't quite seen the ring.   
  
- What is the big fuss about?   
  
- Buffy and Angel are getting married, Willow squealed.   
  
- You are?   
  
They nodded. Buffy showed him the ring.   
  
- Wow, congratulations to you both.   
  
- Thanks.   
  
Buffy smiled and kissed Angel again. She looked down at her finger. She was admiring the ring he had bought. Like he could read her mind he said.   
  
- It's a claddaugh ring. It's the traditional Irish wedding ring. My family had been trading them for generations, when I came into the world. My parents, my grandparents, my great grandparents and so on... Already as a kid I decided to follow the tradition when I would get married.   
  
- That's so sweet.   
  
Angel put his right arm on her shoulder.   
  
- The hands represents friendship...   
  
He moved a little closer.   
  
- The crown represents loyalty...   
  
He started pulling her into a kiss, while mumbling.   
  
- The heart...   
  
- Represents love, Buffy finished for him before kissing him back.   
  
When they finally broke apart, Buffy looked down at the ring again.   
  
- It must have cost you a fortune...   
  
- Worth every dime. You're worth more than every piece of jewelry in the entire world.   
  
- You're so sweet, I love you.   
  
- I love you too.   
  
*Later* *At Buffys house*   
  
Spike sat in the kitchen. He had finally given up smoking. His body didn't like it anymore. He was trying out food, which he hadn't tasted for over a century. He had found out that chicken and peanut butter didn't taste good together. But vanilla ice-cream and peanut butter did. He was making a fruit salad and found some yellow stuff in the fridge. Thinking it was a banana mix he poured the whole thing over the mix. He tried tasting it when Buffy and Angel walked in.   
  
- Eugh, what the hell is this?   
  
Trying hard not to laugh Buffy answered.   
  
- I think you just made yourself a mustard-fruit salad.   
  
- You mean this isn't banana?   
  
- No that's mustard, she said giggling.   
  
- I guess I haven't exactly tasted food for a century and a half. I've forgotten what's good and what's bad.   
  
- I think so too. Mustard on fruits isn't good.   
  
- Neither does peanut butter and chicken.   
  
- Hm, that actually sounds good. Maybe I should try that sometime...   
  
- Buffy, Angel began.   
  
- Just kidding, but who knows what I can be eating soon. Mom told me some of those weird cravings she had when she was carrying me.   
  
- Like what?   
  
- Like chips with ice cream...   
  
- What?   
  
- And gummybears on a pepperoni pizza...   
  
- What?   
  
- She also told me she once ate a steak with strawberries and chocolate sauce on...   
  
- No...   
  
- With cheese popcorn and beside it all...   
  
- Stop you're making me sick for the first time in a century and a half.   
  
Buffy stopped, not because she was making Spike feel sick, but because she started to notice a green shade that was appearing on Angels face. She ran towards him and kissed him.   
  
- Oh, I'm sorry honey. It was just so much fun teasing Spike. I didn't mean to make you feel sick.   
  
- I'm ok. But I do want you to stop.   
  
Spike looked at Buffys hand.   
  
- Nice ring, he commented.   
  
- Yeah, she said giving Angel one I-love-you-look. - Angel popped the big question...   
  
Spike choked on the chocolate bar he was eating. His eyes popped out.   
  
- What?   
  
- I proposed to Buffy today, Angel answered.   
  
- You did what, Joyce said walking in the door.   
  
Buffy showed her mother her hand, with the ring on. Joyce eyes almost popped out.   
  
- Oh my, she exclaimed. - I bet this wasn't cheap.   
  
- Nothing Buffy wasn't worth, Angel said receiving a kiss from her.   
  
- So... when's the big day?   
  
- We haven't really discussed it yet, Buffy said. - I feel for a summer wedding, but then I'll be really big...   
  
- That doesn't matter, you're carrying our baby.   
  
- How about a spring wedding, I won't be fully big then, and maybe I'll fit in an ordinary big wedding dress...   
  
- It doesn't matter when you want it to be. I'll be there loving you.   
  
- Are you two sure about having a wedding so fast as that?   
  
- I don't think that matter. We're gonna spend the rest of our life together anyway, Buffy commented.   
  
- Are you...?   
  
- Mom! I can't even believe you're still doubting our relationship...   
  
- I'm sorry, but you must remember I still see you as my little girl. I haven't fully digested the fact that you're pregnant, and that you now are going to be married... the last thing, I've just heard.   
  
- I know, but remember how your relationship with Spike was, that's how our is...well, except for the whole Drusilla thing... oh that reminds me...   
  
*Meanwhile* *At the factory*   
  
Drusilla was sitting playing with miss Edit. Even when it had been days since Spike disappeared, she was waiting. Where else could he be, her Spike? Miss Edit had been a really bad girl, she had sent her Spike away. She decided that miss Edit was to be punished until Spike returned. She was hungry and went out to find herself a happy meal.   
  
*Out in the street*   
  
Walking down the street, she saw an old man, but he didn't look like he tasted good, so she walked past him. She fed off a young boy, but found out his blood wasn't good. Instead she twisted his head around and killed him. That gave her some joy, but she was still hungry. But then she saw a little girl playing in the playground. While walking towards the little girl, she heard a sound behind. She turned around.   
  
- Hello pet.   
  
- Spike, where have you been? Miss Edit has been a bad girl, but you haven't been here to punish her...   
  
- He's been busy, a voice behind Drusilla said.   
  
Drusilla turned around finding Buffy behind her.   
  
- What were you doing with the slayer, Spike?   
  
- Actually you should ask him what he's been doing with my mom, but that is just to gross to think about.   
  
- What is the slayer talking about, Spike?   
  
- She's talking about me, Joyce said, taking a step towards her.   
  
- You... you... you're that girl... who tried to take my Spike away...   
  
- Yeah, well today I don't need to use force, he came of his own will.   
  
- You're not taking him away from me, Drusilla started, getting ready to attack Joyce.   
  
- Don't even think about it, Dru, Angel started.   
  
- Angel, you wouldn't fight me. You're my daddy...   
  
- Shut up, Dru, Buffy started. - That Angel that was your maker is long gone. This Angel is my fiancé, so back off.   
  
- Spike, come here. The slayer wants a fight and I'm hungry. Come here and give your princess a feast...   
  
- You know pet, I kinda like it here. But you gotta go...   
  
Dru didn't manage to say a single word before the stake went into her heart and she became dust.   
  
- Nice going "dad", Buffy said, teasing him. She started doing a little cheer. - Go dad, go dad...   
  
- You did well, William.   
  
Buffy turned away, when the two of them kissed, for her it was too gross to even think about...   
  
*The next day* *At school*   
  
Buffy walked into the library. She decided that it was time to tell everybody about the situation. It was weird enough to her, but she had to do it, so that there would be no weird scenes, when they come over. She was a little late due to a doctors appointment.   
  
- Hi guys, I have something to tell you all.   
  
- What is it, Buffy? Is there something wrong with the baby?   
  
- No, the baby's fine. I'm fine, everything's all right. What I'm about to tell you, you won't believe.   
  
- What is it?   
  
- Mom just told me that my dad isn't my real dad.   
  
- Oh my god, are you all right.   
  
- I'm pretty ok to be in this position.   
  
- Do you know who...   
  
- ...is my real dad? Yes.   
  
- How's he like?   
  
Buffy started to giggle, when she suddenly got the image of Spike and the mustard situations the other day... and the coughing.   
  
- What's so funny?   
  
- Oh, it's just who he is. You won't believe it.   
  
- Who?   
  
- Well...   
  
- Slayer, why in the bloody hell did you ask me to get up early?   
  
Everybody widened their eyes, when Spike came in the doors.   
  
- Buffy, what's he doing here?   
  
- Meet my dad...   
  
Buffy looked at them.   
  
- Your what?   
  
- My dad, long story. Mom better tell you all. For me it's still surreal. Can't exactly explain it then...   
  
- Wouldn't your mother know if she was dating a vampire?   
  
- Well, she did know apparently. She just didn't know that I knew about vampires. So now mom knows everything about me.   
  
- Can I bloody go home now?   
  
- Sure, you can go home, she said giggling.   
  
After he had left, Cordelia burst into laughter. She had only kept herself serious for that long. Everybody just stared at her. She noticed it.   
  
- What, she asked. - Didn't you see the look at his face? I mean, the eyes and the hair...   
  
Buffy couldn't bare it. She just had to laugh too.   
  
- Please say you're kidding about Spike, Xander pleaded.   
  
- Sorry, didn't you notice that it's daylight outside and he went out?   
  
- You mean...   
  
- Yeah, he's now officially a member of the scooby-gang. I still wondered how this happened before the baby was born, but I'm happy about it...   
  
The door went up and Angel, Joyce and Spike came in.   
  
- Slayer, what did you mean by calling me again?   
  
- What, I didn't call you.   
  
- Honey, I picked the phone up, heard your voice asking me, William and Angel to come to the library...   
  
- No, mom I haven't called.   
  
- No, but I have, a voice said.   
  
A man appeared.   
  
- Who are you, Buffy asked.   
  
- That's the guy who asked me to do the spell, Willow answered.   
  
- Correct. You probably wonder how this happened earlier than you were told. Well, the gang were united earlier than we expected. You are all now immortal protectors, the chosen ones, persons chosen to help innocent people. Your special gifts you are to find out on your own.   
  
- What is it with this baby, Buffy wanted to know.   
  
- She's to be a very strong slayer, since she's made of a vampire and a slayer.   
  
- She? She's a slayer?   
  
- Yes, until she's old enough many will try to harm her. She will be the strongest slayer in history. Take good care of your daughter...   
  
The man disappeared. Buffy sat down on the sofa together with Angel. He placed his hand gently on her belly. She smiled and leaned towards him.   
  
- Wow, Angel we're having a little girl. Are you happy?   
  
- More than ever. I love you, he said, giving her a gentle and tender kiss.   
  
Then Buffy suddenly had to break it up to throw up in the girls room.   
  
- What? Did you have a bad breath, Xander joked.   
  
- Oh shut up, Xander, Cordelia said faking a punch into his guts.   
  
Xander pretended to be in a lot of pain from her punch and made himself fall to the ground. Everyone laughed.   
  
*Five weeks later* *At Buffy's house*   
  
Joyce came walking up the stairs towards Buffys room. When she reached it she found what many people would call a 'pig-sty'. Buffys clothes were all over the place. Joyce even had a hard time spotting Buffy in all this mess.   
  
- Hi honey, what are you doing.   
  
- It's terrible. My black pants doesn't fit anymore. And I can't find anything else I want to wear.   
  
- Buffy calm down, it's just a doctors appointment. You don't need to get dressed up.   
  
- Yeah, I know, but Angel and I have a date tonight, and I really want to look nice, but my nice clothes are to tight.   
  
- You'd look nice even in a trash bag, don't worry, Angel said, entering the 'pig-sty'.   
  
- Hah, hah... you're so funny, she said sarcastingly.   
  
- I mean it, nothing will make you look bad. Trust me.   
  
- You're to nice.   
  
- I'm just saying what I mean. You're everything in my life, and I can hardly wait until the wedding.   
  
She smiled and gave him a kiss good morning. She kind of felt weird of kissing Angel in front of her mother in her pajamas. She quickly found some clothes that seemed ok, and she knew still fitted her and hurried towards the bathroom to change, but it was occupied by a certain ex-vampire with bleach-blond hair.   
  
- Spike, aren't you finished yet?   
  
- Hey, stop nagging. I'm trying to shave here... ow...   
  
- Come on, I have a doctors appointment in an hour and I need to get ready.   
  
- Let me get finished first.   
  
Buffy sighed. Spike occupied the bathroom almost as much as herself. He hadn't been shaving while he was a vampire, because since a vampire's dead the hair doesn't grow. And after he became human again, the hair had started to grow very fast. Spike was ashamed of it, because Angel didn't seem to have that problem. So he spent at least an hour a day, trying to shave without cutting himself, which wasn't easy.   
  
Buffy had gotten used to living in the same house as Spike. He moved in right after they staked Drusilla. To avoid awkward situations they put locks on the bathroom door and they had separate drawers, which the other part was forbidden to touch. They both had come to this agreement, so that each part would keep their 'private' life for them selves.   
  
Spike came out of the bathroom five minutes later, with only one cut. That was a personal record. Buffy thought the big bandage was an overreacting, but she kept her mouth shut. This was typical for human-Spike. After been drinking it for a hundred years he now hated the sight of blood. She didn't blame him. Angel felt a disgust for blood too, but he could take it if he saw blood. But Spike had become very helpful when it came to research and fight for that matter. And that was always a plus for Buffys behalf.   
  
She hurried in and changed in record time. When she came out, Angel and Joyce had cleared her mess for her. He looked at her and smiled.   
  
- See, I told you, you'd look beautiful.   
  
- You're just being sweet. Never stop doing that.   
  
- I never will, because I'll never stop meaning it.   
  
- Angel, this may be a bad time, but have you made the arrangements with the church and the priest.   
  
- There's never a bad timing, planning our wedding. And yes, I have made the arrangements. I've also been looking at honeymoons. How do you feel about... Ireland?   
  
- That sounds great. Are you thinking about Galway?   
  
- Yeah, I'd love to take you to the place I grew up, if you want to.   
  
- Of course I want to.   
  
They gave each other a passionate kiss. They didn't break off before Joyce started talking.   
  
- So you've decided on the date?   
  
- Yeah, the first Sunday in May. That will make it...   
  
- May 2nd, Angel continued for her.   
  
- So soon, Joyce said.   
  
- Yeah, I'd like to be able to get married in a so-called normal wedding dress. The church is already set and so is the priest...   
  
- So is the food, the flowers and we have picked out the rings. We only have the invitations left.   
  
- And we have to pay for the honeymoon, Angel.   
  
- It's as good as done.   
  
- Ok, then lets get something to eat before we go see the doctor, Joyce suggested.   
  
She was really happy for the couple. They had showed her how much they loved each other the last two months. And she had started to really like this guy, Buffy was engaged to. He had one day shown up at the gallery, and he had helped her with some art history. After that they had become friends, which was good since he was going to be her son in law in a few months.   
  
*Later* *Outside the hospital*   
  
Joyce had just stopped the car and was waiting for Buffy and Angel to come out. It didn't take long until they were there. Buffy was smiling and giggling. Angel was smiling also. He had his arm around her shoulder and a hand gently placed on her belly. They were to far away for Joyce to hear what they were talking about. But when they approached, she could hear some of the conversation.   
  
- Angel, it's just like a television set. And I've never seen you try pushing your head through the glass when you've watched that.   
  
- I didn't try pushing my head through it, ok.   
  
- Hey, you two. How did it go?   
  
- Well, Buffy began. - First of all, the baby's fine. We got to see her for the first time. Oh, by the way, here's the first picture. Isn't she beautiful?   
  
- Oh God, yes she is. But what's up with the giggling?   
  
- Oh, it's just Angel. He acted like he hadn't seen a screen in his whole lifetime.   
  
- I didn't act like that.   
  
- Oh yeah, you did. You had your head so close to the screen that I barely got to see anything. If it was possible you'd enter it.   
  
- I wasn't that bad, but I agree that I may have acted a little strange. It's just that I've never seen anything like it. I mean the baby's inside your belly and I got to see that on a screen. Don't you think it's amazing?   
  
- Yeah, it is, she said giving him a big kiss.   
  
He smiled, wrapped his arms gently around her waist and responded the kiss.   
  
- Ehem, Joyce said.   
  
Buffy and Angel pulled away fast. Joyce just smiled.   
  
- Maybe we should all get home.   
  
- Sure.   
  
*Later* *At Angels place*   
  
- So which movie have you rented?   
  
- An interview with a vampire.   
  
- A vampire movie, Angel? That was the last one I'd expected you to rent.   
  
- I've seen it before and it's a really great movie. Lets watch it, I promise you'll like it.   
  
- Ok, but I don't believe it before I see it.   
  
Angel opened the cover and was about to put it into the VCR, when he noticed that he'd got the wrong movie.   
  
- We have a problem here. The guy at the video shop gave me the wrong movie.   
  
- What did he give you?   
  
- Bram Stokers Dracula.   
  
- Great, instead of one vampire movie he gave you an other vampire movie.   
  
- What do you want to do?   
  
- Lets just watch it. It can't be that bad. It doesn't bother me.   
  
- Ok, we'll give it a try.   
  
*Later*   
  
As the ending song was playing, Buffy were crying her eyes out. Angel held her close and gave her a kiss on her forehead.   
  
- It was so sad, Buffy cried. - There they both had found each other again, and then the men had to ruin it for them and try to kill him.   
  
- I know, this wasn't how I expected it to be.   
  
- Me neither, and that it was made like it had been written in the book. I'd never thought that it was like this. I mean, he had searched for her for centuries, trying to find her. It kind of hit close to home.   
  
- I know what you mean, but luckily for us we didn't have a doctor Van Helsing trying to break us up.   
  
- Yeah, we didn't have quite that, but we did have the jealous Xander.   
  
- Yeah, he laughed. - We did.   
  
They kissed each other and leaned back on the sofa. The clothes went off after a while and they did no more talking...   
  
*One month later* *At School*   
  
Harmony and the crew were standing in the girls room. They were discussing what was up with Buffy.   
  
- Have you noticed that she doesn't participate as much as before and the teachers don't mind it. They always look out for her like she was fragile. What's up with that?   
  
- I don't know. Have you seen the change of wardrobe? I mean, she went down from ok matching clothes to not matching at all.   
  
- Well, I'm hungry. Lets go.   
  
- I'll meet you in the cafeteria, ok? I gotta go, one of the girls said.   
  
- Don't stay to long. I don't wait for to long, Harmony replied.   
  
- Ok.   
  
The gang was on their way out when Buffy and Willow were entering. They exchanged looks. Harmony checked Buffys outfit for the day. She laughed as she left. Buffy and Willow checked the mirror.   
  
- It's terrible Will. I'm getting bigger and bigger. Now none of my own clothes fit, and even Angels clothes has begun to shrink.   
  
- Buffy, it's supposed to do that. Maybe it's time to buy maternal clothes.   
  
- I know it's supposed to do that, but it's happening way to fast than I can remember mom told me. She told me that I should have noticed a shape change by now, but not as much as this.   
  
- Do you think it's possible that it could be more than one baby in there?   
  
- You mean that it could be twins?   
  
- Well, nobody can say that it's only one in there. Even the big powers have no control over that. When's the next doctors appointment?   
  
- Friday. A week and two days before the wedding   
  
- You can't wait, can you?   
  
- No, I can't stop thinking about that this is my last two week as a single person. In two weeks week I'll be married. Isn't that weird? I'll be married on Sunday, next week.   
  
- I think it's great. I wish you only the best.   
  
- Thanks, Buffy answered before leaving for class.   
  
The girl from Harmonies click hurried out of the girls room to find Harmony. When she reached them, Harmony was about to leave.   
  
- Wait, the girl yelled.   
  
- I told you, I wouldn't wait for you if it took long. It's been five minutes.   
  
- I know what's going on with Buffy.   
  
- Oh, really? What?   
  
- She's pregnant.   
  
- What?   
  
- I mean she's pregnant, as with child, she's becoming a mom, the whole darn thing.   
  
- You're kidding.   
  
- Nope, I overheard her and that geek, Willow discussing it.   
  
- What did they say.   
  
- Buffy was complaining about her clothes being to tight, and they discussed the possibility for it to be twins.   
  
- Well, is it twins?   
  
- She doesn't know. They were discussing something else, too.   
  
- What did they discuss?   
  
- She's getting married on Sunday, next week.   
  
- What? Oh my god, please say that it isn't to the hunk of a guy?   
  
- Well, I think that's the guy.   
  
- Ok, so he's marrying her because the rubber broke?   
  
- Maybe, I mean what does he see in her?   
  
- Maybe saw her as an easy lay.   
  
The girls laughed.   
  
*Two days later* *At the doctors office*   
  
Buffy went to her doctors appointment, alone this time. She hadn't told anyone except Willow about her concerns. She'd like to be sure before making a big fuss about it. And beside, Angel were busy finishing some last arrangements before the wedding. Her mom were doing some last arrangements in the house. It was going to be a small wedding. Only the closest family and friends.   
  
- Buffy Summers?   
  
- Yes.   
  
- The doctor can see you now.   
  
- Thanks.   
  
Buffy walked into the office.   
  
- Hello, Buffy.   
  
- Hi, doctor Walker.   
  
- Please it's Susan.   
  
- Ok, Susan.   
  
- How are you feeling?   
  
- Well, the morning sickness is gone, but I'm tired and I'm always hungry.   
  
- That sounds perfectly normal.   
  
- Yeah, but there is a problem.   
  
- And what can that be?   
  
- My clothes doesn't fit. The last two weeks I've been borrowing clothes from my fiancé, but they're almost to small for me. Isn't that a to big progress? I mean in only two weeks I've outgrown his clothes. Do you think it's possible that it could be twins?   
  
- Well, that could be it. Do you want me to do an ultrasound?   
  
- Could you? I mean I'd like to find out if there's more than one in there.   
  
- Well, the ultrasound room isn't occupied so we may have a check.   
  
In the room Buffy unbuttoned the shirt and revealed the round and big belly. Susan put the gel on it, soon the screen was filled with a picture of the inside of her belly. Susan looked carefully at the screen and saw something she hadn't seen the last time. It was something moving.   
  
- Do you want to listen to the heartbeat?   
  
- Wow, we can do that?   
  
- Yes, do you want to?   
  
- Yeah, of course.   
  
Susan put the monitor on. They heard a very fast beat that didn't go steady. It sounded more like listening to a rock song. Buffy laughed at the sound. Susan smiled by it, she could feel the joy of this girl. It was a miracle every time she heard the heartbeat of a baby. But there was something else she heard this time and she saw something else. She looked carefully and yes, she could see it.   
  
- Buffy, you're not having twins...   
  
- Oh, I've maybe been eating to much...   
  
- You're having triplets.   
  
- What!?!   
  
- There are three babies in there.   
  
- Are you sure, I mean three?   
  
- Yes, there are three in there. It's three heartbeats we hear and I can now see the three babies on the screen.   
  
- Oh my God, three babies. I can't believe it.   
  
- Well, you should start believing it. Because that's what's happening.   
  
- Wow, well, thanks. Same time next month?   
  
- Yes, see you then.   
  
- Bye.   
  
- Bye.   
  
*Later* *At Buffys house*   
  
Buffy, Angel and Joyce were sitting in the living room, just resting. They had both asked Buffy about the appointment, when they came to pick her up, but she hadn't given them any information. She wanted to wait until they got home. They were really curious and even worried about her not wanting to tell them anything.   
  
- Buffy, Angel started. - Is there something wrong since you don't want to tell us anything?   
  
- Well, I wouldn't call it bad, but there's something.   
  
- What is it honey, Joyce asked worriedly.   
  
- Well, there's the fact that I've become bigger in such short time. And I thought that it might be twins...   
  
- Where there twins?   
  
- No...   
  
- Good, Joyce interrupted. - Not that it wouldn't be nice, but the two of you are far to young to raise two children...   
  
- There were triplets, Buffy finished.   
  
There were silence for a long time. Angel put his hand on her belly and stroke it gently. It was instinctually protecting the three babies in there. Joyce didn't believe her eyes.   
  
- Did you say triplets..?   
  
- Buffy, are you sure?   
  
- Well, the doctor was pretty sure. And she does know it better than me, so I trust her to know it.   
  
- Oh my god... three?   
  
- I know. It's to good to be true. It's wonderful, yet scary...   
  
- This just came so suddenly.   
  
- I know...   
  
- Do you have the money to raise three babies? I mean with the money spent on the ring, the wedding, the honeymoon and that you've already spent on buying that house...   
  
- You've bought a house?   
  
- Yeah, I found it in the local newspaper. It's a really nice house and I wanted it to be a surprise. I was gonna tell you today, but your mom beat me to it.   
  
- Where is it?   
  
- It's actually in this street, but closer to the school.   
  
- How far?   
  
- About 300 meters. It's a pale yellow house with a swing set in the garden. And there's a nice old oak there in the back yard, too. It's quite big. Hey lets go and I'll show it to you.   
  
- Yeah, I'd love to see what place we're gonna live in.   
  
- I promise you. It's such a beautiful place.   
  
- Then lets go.   
  
Joyce let the two lovebirds go alone. She had already seen it. She was with Angel when he had bought it and she agreed that it was a very nice house and that he owned a great taste. Buffy was very excited to see it. And she hurried putting a jacket on. They both walked hand in hand towards the nicer part of the street. Then they got to the house. From the outside it looked really cozy, like Angel had said.   
  
- Oh, Angel. It's beautiful. But doesn't anyone live there?   
  
- No, it's been empty for a while.   
  
- Why?   
  
- Many who looked at it couldn't afford it.   
  
- Did you spend a lot of money on it?   
  
- Some, but don't worry. I have a lot more.   
  
- Enough to raise the babies? I mean, it costs a lot of money to raise three babies.   
  
- I know, And I'm very financially secured. And besides, I've decided to redecorate and furnish the buildings and make some apartments we can rent to people. And I'm also thinking on getting a job, but it has to include that I can work at home, so that I can see both you and the babies.   
  
- Yeah. I will only study part time myself. I'm not giving it up.   
  
- That's good. You should never give up the chance to have a proper education. Maybe we could open a buisness together.   
  
- That's a thought. What about an investigation buisness? I mean, that's what's needed here in Sunnydale. "Angel & Buffy's investigations, we help the hopeless..."   
  
- Or maybe a kindergarten? See our own kids and get paid for it...   
  
Buffy laughed a happy and excited laugh. Angel joined her and put his arms around her waist, pulling here into a deep kiss. She brushed the hair back into place. Angel stroked her backside up and down. Then when they finally broke off he took her hand and took her with him inside. She liked it even better inside. The first sight was a bright living room. It had a wooden floor, and the light came from two big windows with a view over a the garden where she could see the swing set and the other playground toys.   
  
- Wow, she exclaimed when she saw it.   
  
- Isn't it nice? The last couple that lived here spent a lot of money on the playground toys, like the swing set and the carousel. They even began building a swimming pool.   
  
- Did you really afford this?   
  
- Well, I sold a couple of my old properties in New York, and I sold my mansion in Paris, but I kept my house in Galway. I thought it would be nice to have it for when we will go there in the holidays. The other thing I sold was the mansion I told you about. And I put all that money into a trust fond for the kids. You know, for their education. And I did all that before I knew about there being more than one.   
  
- You think about everything don't you?   
  
- Well, I do my best.   
  
- That's more than enough for me. I love you.   
  
- And I love you. Come on. I want to show you the kitchen.   
  
The kitchen had just the right size and lied next to the living room. On the other side of the hall there were also an office. And there was also a small bathroom with a shower. Next to the bathroom, on each side of it, with their own doors to it, were two guest room. Buffy was really excited about it all.   
  
- Wow, this can be guest rooms, but when the kids get older at least two of them can have their own rooms here.   
  
- Yeah.   
  
- But what about number three?   
  
- There's two bedrooms upstairs too. We only need one, so the other one can have the room on the other side of the hall, but if he or she wants to we can always redecorate the office and make it a bedroom and make the bedroom upstairs an office.   
  
- Yeah, but that we'll do when they're older.   
  
- I agree. We need them close the first years. We'll think about it when the time comes. In the meantime I want to show you the upstairs rooms.   
  
The stairs in the hall lead to hall with a bigger bathroom, and there was a guest room and quite a big bedroom on each side of the bathroom. On the other side of the hall there was a small library and a storage room. In the library there was a small fireplace. Buffy had fallen in love with the place. And she was already dreaming of them living together in that house.   
  
*Two days later* *At Angels place*   
  
Buffy lied on Angels bed with her head on his chest. He was deep asleep and she wanted to wake him up, but in which way? She slowly lifted her head of his chest and turned around. Then she got a devilish smile on her face. She reached her hands down to his stomach and tickled him really bad. He woke up really fast and practically jumped out of bed. When he saw that it was only her tickling him, he catched her hands and leaned on top of her and kissed her. She put her hands to his cheeks and kissed him back. Then he tickled her. She giggled and tried to defend herself the best she could.   
  
- Ok, I give up, she said. - Peace!   
  
- I'm not sure, he said and had a really devilish smile on his face. - I could tickle you for a while.   
  
- Please not! I'll do anything.   
  
- Anything?   
  
- Anything.   
  
- Well... there's something I'd like to do after the all that shopping for clothes and furniture and God knows what.., he said and bent down for a kiss.   
  
She didn't mind doing that at all, she'd actually missed it those few days they'd been busy. Soon they were only concentrating on each other sweet spots...   
  
*Two hours later*   
  
Buffy entered the shower with a glow over her face. After all that they'd done she needed a cold shower. Angel was making them breakfast while she took a shower. He was planning on taking one after breakfast, but wasn't sure if he would manage to do that. She was just to hot to leave, even if it just was for a shower. Then she came out and they somehow managed to eat without going completely bananas. But after...   
  
*The next day* *At school*   
  
Buffy came to school with the maternity clothes on her, but she looked just fine. She wore a white wide shirt and a stretchy pair of black pants. It was obvious that she was expecting. Some were staring at her. It hadn't showed that much because of what she had wore before. But it was just her luck to meet Harmony at the girls room. Harmony checked the outfit and the round belly.   
  
- Nice outfit, Buffy. Maternity clothes are really coming back on fashion.   
  
- Well, nice that you know what they are, since you probably are going to need them.   
  
- What? Is that an insult? Very funny, hah, hah. You think you can insult me? Well, are you really pregnant, because it's really starting to show.   
  
- At least I have a reason, Buffy said walking out the door. - Which is more than I can say for you...   
  
*At the library*   
  
- Hi, Buffy, Willow said. - How did it go at the doctors appointment?   
  
- Oh, sorry, Will. I know I was supposed to call you, but I got a lot on my mind.   
  
- So, is it what we thought?   
  
- I'm not having twins...   
  
- Is that good or bad for your sake..?   
  
- I'm having triplets.   
  
- Oh my God! Are you sure?   
  
- Pretty positive and so is the doctor.   
  
Giles came out of his office.   
  
- Hi, Buffy, he greeted her. - Anything to report?   
  
- Nothing about patrolling for my sake. Angel did the patrolling the last couple of days.   
  
- Oh, you're not feeling well?   
  
- Just tired, no biggie. And I think it's time for me to retire soon.   
  
- So there's nothing new about the baby?   
  
- Only that she's having triplets, Willow said, unable to hold it in.   
  
- Tripl... are you sure?   
  
- Positive, Buffy told him. - I knew that the rapidly growing was to fast for just one baby. And when I went to the monthly check up the doctor told me that I was having triplets.   
  
- Who's having triplets, Xander said, walking into the library together with Cordelia.   
  
- I am, Buffy told him.   
  
- What, Xander yelled, surprised.   
  
- I'm having triplets. I found out on Friday.   
  
- Congratulations, Cordelia squealed, giving Buffy a hug. Then they sat down. - So spill, what else did you find out?   
  
- Nothing else. It's to early to find out whether they're boys or girls. The only thing I know is that one of them will be a girl and she'll be a slayer.   
  
- How's your mom dealing with it? And Angel?   
  
- Mom's calming down, and Angel's just great.   
  
- What's so great about me, Angel asked as he was entering the room.   
  
- What's up with everyone coming in to hear the last piece of information, so that I have to repeat myself? First, well Giles didn't hear any information before popping up, but Xander and Cordelia and now you?   
  
- So I take it you're not happy to see me, Angel teased, giving her a big kiss.   
  
- Get a room, Xander commented.   
  
- We have, we even have our own house.   
  
- What? You never told me that, Willow said.   
  
- Angel bought it in secret a few days ago. I found out about it on Friday. You should all see it one day. It's really big and cozy.   
  
- Wow, this is like the "Big News" day. Do you have anything else you'd like to say?   
  
- No, you already know the other things, but there's something I'd like to ask you.   
  
- Go ahead, shoot.   
  
- Well, since it's going to be three babies instead of one, I'd love both you, Willow and you, Cordelia to be Godmothers to the babies. Do you want to?   
  
- Do I, they both yelled, simultaneously.   
  
- Is that a yes?   
  
- It's a big yes. Oh God this is going to be so great. I can hardly wait, Willow exclaimed.   
  
- You can hardly wait? What about me? I'm going to be the mother.   
  
- And, you'll be married on Sunday.   
  
*Five days later* *At Buffys house*   
  
- Oh, Will. I'm not sure if I'll make it through today. It's Saturday. Usually I'd be with Angel and...   
  
- Buffy, please! I don't need to hear the details of what you and Angel do when you're together. It's a mental picture I can do without.   
  
- I know, but it's going to be tough being without him for a whole day... I'm not just thinking about sex, I mean. What I'm really longing for is the kisses. So soft and tender... and loving. Don't you have it like that with Oz?   
  
- Well, since we're not to the big stage, yet I can't completely understand. But I know what you mean about the kisses. When I'm away for him, I just want him to come and kiss me.   
  
- Do you long for him now?   
  
- Kinda. I don't enjoy being away from him, but someone has to be with Angel and get him through the day.   
  
- Why is it a rule that you can't see the one you love for twenty-four hours before the wedding. Who came up with that? A cranky old guy, who didn't want his daughter to marry the man she loved or something?   
  
- Maybe. It must be hard.   
  
- It is. Don't ever get married if you don't wanna torment yourself.   
  
- I'll keep that in mind, Willow answered, laughing.   
  
*An hour later*   
  
- Oh, Will. I'm going crazy. I mean there's been days I haven't seen Angel at all, but now when I'm not allowed to see him, I can't stop thinking about him.   
  
- I know you miss him. Do you want me to get you on other thoughts?   
  
- Please do that, I'm almost walking on the walls here.   
  
- Well, I thought we could try some magic.   
  
- What magic?   
  
- You know, small things, like floating pencils.   
  
- You can do that?   
  
- Well, yeah... I've been studying it ever since I found it. It takes some concentration, but I think you can do it.   
  
- Teach me, I'll need all the distraction I can get.   
  
- I know... then we could call Amy. She knows all the cool stuff.   
  
- Yeah, call her.   
  
*Three hours later*   
  
- Wow, Buffy! You're really good at this... ok now make it do a double back flip and end up in one leg in front and one leg behind...   
  
Buffy concentrated really hard on the barbie doll, Amy had brought. The doll rose from the ground and started spinning backwards... one, then two times... after the legs went out in both ways, just like Amy had told her to do.   
  
- Ok, guys, I think we should do something else, something normal. I'm still thinking about him.   
  
- Ok, how about monopoly. That's normal.   
  
- Ok, sure.   
  
*One hour later*   
  
- Stop it, Buffy. You're doing it again.   
  
- What?   
  
- Stop moving the car when it's not your turn and give me back the thousand dollar bill you stole.   
  
- I'm not...   
  
- Buffy...   
  
- Ok, here. Are you happy?   
  
- Maybe we should do something else. Hey, how about shopping?   
  
- I could go for that, but am I allowed to do that?   
  
- Well, I don't see any wrong. I don't think he's gonna be there.   
  
- No, I guess. Ok, then. Lets go!   
  
*Five hours later*   
  
- Buffy, I think the shopping went a little overhand. I mean, isn't three bags enough? I mean you bought seven.   
  
- Well, at least most of it were for the babies.   
  
- Yeah, but at least two whole bags were for you. I mean, what's up with the handcuffs?   
  
- What's up with what, Spike asked as he entered the room. - Wow, slayer. What did you buy, China?   
  
This was what made Buffy glad that she was moving out, Spike and his curiosity. She couldn't keep secrets in this house anymore, well not that many like she could before.   
  
- I bought baby clothes, baby toys, baby bottles and that sort of things.   
  
- What, no clothes for yourself?   
  
- Not much. Most of them I was to big to wear.   
  
- Hey, that's what pregnancies do to you.   
  
- I know, if only today could go a little faster...   
  
*The next day*   
  
- Oh God. This is it. I'm so nervous.   
  
- I know, but don't worry. Nothing will go wrong.   
  
- Oh my God. What if I say the wrong things or what if I fall and look stupid in front of everyone.   
  
- You won't, trust me on that. Just keep on breathing. You look beautiful.   
  
- I look fat, more like a cow.   
  
- You don't and I'm sure Angel will agree with me when I say it. Now go on out there and get married. It's your big day, smile. And don't forget to breath.   
  
- Oh, right. Breath. Thanks, I don't know what I would do without you.   
  
- You wouldn't be pregnant...   
  
- No, but I'd maybe be dead. You made the right decision. I'm happy that you did. Oh God, I have to be out there.   
  
- So do I, the ceremony is starting. Good luck, you deserve it.   
  
- Thanks, Will.   
  
The ceremony was quite a blur for Buffy. She walked down the ail, stunning everyone of how beautiful she looked in that dress. The priest said his words and they said theirs and then it was time for the kiss and then they were married. She could hardly believe it.   
  
- Let me have the pleasure of presenting to you Mr. and Mrs. Summers.   
  
*The next day*   
  
Buffy gasped as she saw the hotel room. It was perfect. Angel carried her over the door step and let her gently down at the bed. He looked at his wife. His wife, he couldn't believe it. They were now married and would be together for ever. He sat down next to her and kissed her passionate.   
  
- I love you, my wife. God, I love to say it... my wife.   
  
- I love you too... my husband, she said, nibbling his ear.   
  
He started kissing a tender spot on her neck, making her moan of pleasure...   
  
*Meanwhile* *In Sunnydale*   
  
Kendra entered the library.   
  
- Hello sir, you sent for me?   
  
- Oh, hello Kendra. Yes, we did send for you... eh, Buffy... Buffy is out on a mission and we need someone to patrol while she's away.   
  
- Ok, sir. Will she be gone for a long time?   
  
- Well, she'll be back in a... while.   
  
- What about Angel, sir?   
  
- He's with Buffy... on the... mission.   
  
Willow and Oz entered.   
  
- Hey Kendra. Nice to see you.   
  
Kendra looked carefully at Oz. Willow understood the situation at once. Kendra and Oz had never met, so neither of them knew that the other knew about the slayer.   
  
- Kendra, this is Oz, my boyfriend. Oz, this is Kendra. She's here to fill in for Buffy, while Buffys on her...   
  
- ...mission, Giles finished for her.   
  
Willow looked a little strange at him before noticing the look in his face.   
  
- Yeah, the mission.   
  
- Mission, Oz asked. - I thought she was...   
  
- ...at home? No, there was that thing she had to research.   
  
This time Oz saw the look in both Giles and Willows faces.   
  
- Oh yeah, right I forgot.   
  
Oz lowered his voice.   
  
- Is she a...   
  
- Yes, she's a slayer, too, Willow answered a little louder so that Kendra heard it, too.   
  
- How's that possible? I mean, two slayers at once?   
  
- Well, Buffy was clinically dead for a few minutes, hence...   
  
Kendra looked at Giles.   
  
- Is there any people that doesn't know Buffys secret?   
  
- The only people that know about Buffy are Willow, Oz, Xander, Cordelia, Amy, Jenny, Angel, Buffys mother... and father and me.   
  
- That's ten persons, sir. I'm not questioning your authority or Buffys, but...   
  
- Well, it isn't just Buffy who's dealing and fighting the evil forces here.   
  
- What do you mean, sir?   
  
- Amy and Willow are both witches. Oz is a werewolf. Angel and Spike both used to be...   
  
- Used to be, sir?   
  
- Yes, they aren't vampires anymore. There was a spell involved and it made them humans. It's difficult to explain.   
  
- I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to...   
  
- I know you didn't. It's ok to be curious. So, do you feel up for some training?   
  
- Sure...   
  
*A week later* *At the airport*   
  
Willow, Xander, Joyce, Spike, Giles and Kendra were gathered to greet Buffy and Angel, as they returned from their honeymoon. They were waiting at the entrance When they saw them, they noticed that neither Buffy or Angel had gotten any colour in their cheeks, which revealed what they had been doing for a week. Buffy was wearing a wide sun dress, which covered the big belly very well. Both hers and Angels rings were sparkling in the sunlight. They were both smiling and he had his arm placed around her shoulders.   
  
- Buffy, Willow screamed and stormed to give her best friend a hug.   
  
- Hey, Willow... oh watch it a little here, Buffy answered, smiling the whole time.   
  
- Sorry, I'm just so glad to see you. How was Ireland?   
  
- Wonderful, Buffy said, blushing and looking at Angel. - He showed me where he grew up. We made a visit to his parents grave, giving him a little peace in his mind.   
  
- And what did you do the rest of the week?   
  
- Um.., Buffy said, blushing even more.   
  
- Well, it's good to see you.   
  
The two best friends hugged once more. Then it was Buffys mothers turn and even Spike hugged her, then he gave Angel a friendly slap on his back.   
  
- Nice to have you back, slayer.   
  
- Well, it's nice to be back... "dad".   
  
- How's the rugrats?   
  
- I think they're fine. They're not kicking yet, but otherwise they're fine.   
  
- Joyce, is...   
  
- Yes, the house is ready. The delivery men came the very next day after you went. I got them to put everything where you told me you wanted them. I even did some grocery shopping for you, so you would have food to eat.   
  
- Wow, mom, Buffy said. - Thanks.   
  
- You're welcome honey. It's good to have you back.   
  
Kendra stood in the shadows. She envied Buffy in a way. Buffy had all these friends and a real life, while she had none. Buffy noticed her.   
  
- Hey, Kendra. Nice to see you again. Did Giles call you?   
  
- Yes, Mr. Giles asked me to fill in for you while you were away on the mission, but since you are back I will return to my watcher.   
  
- No, Kendra. You can't leave, now. We need you here. Come on, lets go.   
  
*Later* *At Buffys and Angels house*   
  
The door bell rang and Buffy went to open it. She had changed into some ordinary maternity clothes. She greeted them hello again. The whole gang were gathered again, only this time with dates and house warming presents.   
  
- Hey guys, come on in.   
  
- Wow, Buffy. You've gotten bigger, Cordelia stated.   
  
- Well, what did you expect me to be?   
  
- I don't know. How are you?   
  
- I'm fine. Thanks for asking.   
  
- Oh, I almost forgot. This is from me and Xander. Happy house warming.   
  
- Thanks. Come on in, all of you.   
  
Everybody entered, but Kendra remained on the door step.   
  
- Kendra, don't you wanna come in?   
  
- What's happening to you, Buffy?   
  
- I'm pregnant.   
  
- What did you say?   
  
- I'm pregnant, as in having a baby.   
  
- Why?   
  
- It's a long story.   
  
- Mr. Giles told me that you were on a mission.   
  
- Well, he probably wanted to give me the opportunity to tell you this in person. You know, me being a rebellion of a slayer. First I insist of having a social life, then I get involved with a vampire, now I'm going to have a baby with him.   
  
- Is that how he became human?   
  
- That too, is a long story. There was a spell, that made him able to have children, something we didn't know. And I found out that I was pregnant shortly after, then after a while he became human.   
  
- How do you know that it's permanent?   
  
- We got a lot of visits from a spirit of destiny.   
  
- This must be really important, then.   
  
- Why do you say that?   
  
- The spirit of destiny only bothers to interverve if it's really important for the future. There must be something special with this baby...   
  
- Babies, and yes. One of them is a slayer.   
  
- There are more than one?   
  
- There are three actually.   
  
- Three, I've heard this prophecy.   
  
- Prophecy?   
  
- Yes, it's about three girls, sisters, all of them slayers. An immortal trio, who would also have other powers. I don't know more, but I didn't know that it really would happen. I mean, many prophecies have been made without them coming true.   
  
- I know what you mean, so this could be a prophecy coming true. What other powers?   
  
- I don't know, it only said other powers, most prophecies has no details.   
  
- Yeah, they never tell you the whole story, that I've learned the hard way. That's how you was called.   
  
- What do you mean?   
  
- When I died, I was trying to stop a prophecy from coming true, but it didn't tell the whole story. Hadn't Xander found me and given me CPR, I wouldn't be here today.   
  
- Where were you, when they said you were on a mission?   
  
- I was on my honeymoon.   
  
- Honeymoon?   
  
- Angel and I got married a week ago.   
  
- Wow, congratulations.   
  
- Thanks. Do you wanna come in?   
  
- I'm not sure if I fit in like the rest of you.   
  
- What do you mean?   
  
- I mean, you have a life besides the slaying. You're married and are becoming a mother. I on the other hand, am not allowed to even talk to boys.   
  
- Kendra, you're one of us. I admit I was a little freaked out, when you said that you were the slayer, when we met. But I'm over it and I'm glad I have you on my team. Come on in.   
  
- Thanks.   
  
The two slayers walked into the living room and sat down with the rest of the gang.   
  
- So, Buffy began. - What happened while we were away?   
  
- Well, we had a very interesting fish story, Xander started.   
  
- Oh... tell me.   
  
- Well, first of all the swimming team suddenly began to win everything, but many of the team members started to disappear. We thought it was some kind of a demon who ate them or something.   
  
- Well, what was it? A demon or something?   
  
- Or something. Meanwhile, since the team needed new members, I tried out and made it.   
  
- And he looked so yummy in those speedos, Cordelia said, dreaming.   
  
- Really.., Buffy said, teasingly. Angel shut her up with a kiss.   
  
- Then we found out that the team members were the ones to turn into sea monsters.   
  
- How?   
  
- They were taking steroids and some fish DNA, we're not sure of the whole mix, but it made them fishy.   
  
- Yeah, they looked so gross. I mean those scaled bodies and that drooling and.., Cordelia began.   
  
- I'm getting the picture Cordy.   
  
- Well, it was the whole creature from the "black lagoon" thing. I really didn't like it.   
  
- I believe you didn't...   
  
*One month later* *In the park*   
  
- Wow, Angel. This is great. I love picnics... why are there three baskets?   
  
- Well, Willow and Oz are coming too.   
  
- But do we need three baskets for that?   
  
- Well, two of them is filled with regular food. The other one is filled with the type of food you're craving.   
  
- Really? Even chips and Ice cream?   
  
- Just bought it. I knew you were going to ask for that.   
  
- You know me to well, Buffy exclaimed, leaning towards him for a kiss.   
  
- Hey guys, Willow said.   
  
She and Oz came walking hand in hand, smiling from ear to ear. They sat down beside the newly weds. Buffy and Angel acted like they hadn't been married for a month. More like a day. They were always kissing or holding hands.   
  
- So, anything new, Willow wanted to know.   
  
- About what?   
  
- What do you think? The babies of course.   
  
- Oh, they're fine. We found out the sex of them today.   
  
- And...   
  
- They're all girls.   
  
- So that prophecy can come true then?   
  
- Maybe, we can't be sure. We'll find out after they're born, Buffy stated.   
  
- So, are you hungry, honey, Angel asked.   
  
- Starving. Lets eat.   
  
The park was beautiful. The sun was shining brightly. Angel sat with his back against a tree, with Buffy on his lap. He had mixed the ice cream and the popcorn and was now feeding it to her, kissing away the food that didn't reach her mouth. Willow sat on Oz' lap. They didn't even care about the food. There wasn't any school to think about. It was summer vacation.   
  
- So, what are you guys doing this summer, Willow asked when they broke away.   
  
- I don't know. I just want to have a quiet summer. No demons, no vampires, no nothing. Maybe we could go to the movies or to the mall?   
  
- Please, don't make me go shopping, Angel pleaded.   
  
- Maybe we could buy me a wheel chair. I'm starting to get back aches and swollen ankles... oh... oh my God...   
  
- What happened? Did I do something, Angel asked worriedly.   
  
Buffy grabbed his hand and placed it on her big swollen abdomen. He looked like he had a big question mark in his face until he noticed the movement inside.   
  
- What was that?   
  
- The babies are kicking, Buffy answered for him. - Isn't it...   
  
- It's amazing.   
  
- Wow, can I touch, Willow wondered.   
  
- Go ahead... wow, did you feel that one?   
  
- Yeah, doesn't it hurt?   
  
- It's weird. It doesn't exactly hurt, but I sure can feel it. I bet I'm gonna have a soccer player, huh.   
  
- It sure feels that way, Angel said, laughing. - Maybe we have three future Champions league players.   
  
- I never thought about there being life inside me, I mean... I've thought about it, but now is the first time I really feel it.   
  
- I know what you mean...   
  
Later At Joyces house   
  
Buffy and Angel rang the door bell. Joyce opened the door. She smiled and gave them both a hug.   
  
- Hi, Buffy. Hi, Angel. Come in.   
  
They went inside and sat down in the living room.   
  
- William? Buffy and Angel are here!   
  
- Coming!   
  
Spike came down the stairs and gave Joyce a big kiss.   
  
- Eh... honey, I said we've got company.   
  
- Thanks for the mental picture, mom. I'm now scarred for life.   
  
- Hah, hah. If seeing me and William kiss, scars you, I think you'd already be scarred. Would you like some tea?   
  
- Yeah, mom. Can you make it chamomile?   
  
- Starting to feel sick again?   
  
- I wanna delay it as much as possible.   
  
- I know what you mean. I remember how it was like. Do you like some cookies?   
  
- Chocolate chips?   
  
- Yes.   
  
- Do you have pickles?   
  
- Yes.   
  
- Then I'd love some.   
  
- Slayer, you know that it sounds disgusting?   
  
- Hey, it's what the babies crave.   
  
- I know what you mean. I really remember what you were craving.   
  
- I remember you told me that.   
  
Joyce came and sat down besides Spike.   
  
- So, Anything new?   
  
- Well, we found out the sex of the babies today.   
  
- And?   
  
- Three girls, they may even be identical.   
  
- That's wonderful, honey. Is it what you wanted?   
  
- I didn't really wish for one particular gender, so I'm happy with three girls. I just feel sorry for them.   
  
- Sorry? What do you mean?   
  
- They will inherit the slayer powers, which means they will have to battle evil just like we do every day.   
  
- Well, the important thing is that they're healthy, Angel said pulling Buffy closer for a kissing her on her forehead.   
  
- I agree, Joyce exclaimed. - It doesn't matter what they'll be. We'll all love them for who they are, not what.   
  
- I know... oh... oh...   
  
- What is it honey?   
  
- They're kicking again...   
  
- They're kicking? Again? Why didn't you tell me before?   
  
- They started kicking earlier today... oh... mom, quickly. Give me your hand...   
  
Joyce reached out her hand and touched the belly. One minute passed, then two, then three. Then, she suddenly felt it. It was a kick from a very strong and healthy baby. One of her granddaughters.   
  
- It's amazing. It brings back memories from when you first kicked. It's weird to think about. It was like yesterday, now you're feeling the first kick from your baby.   
  
- Mom, remember that I'm young to be going through this.   
  
- I was young too, remember.   
  
- Oh... right...   
  
*Two months later* *At Buffys and Angels place*   
  
Buffy stayed home from school. She had gotten restrictions against walking to much from her doctor. So she had started home schooling with Angel. He was an excellent teacher, she thought, although there were more kissing than learning in that house. But sometimes there were discussions. Today's topic was naming the babies.   
  
- What about Jane? Angel asked.   
  
- No, I don't want to call one of them Jane. I like Isabell. Isn't that a pretty name?   
  
- It's a very cute name, but we still have names to find.   
  
- Allison?   
  
- No, I'm more leaning for Andrea.   
  
- What about Anne?   
  
- Don't you think that goes well with Isabell?   
  
- You mean Isabell Anne Summers? I like it. Ok, that's one down, two to go.   
  
- Josephine?   
  
- Oh, that's a very pretty name. But what middle name shall we give her?   
  
- I don't know, Mary?   
  
- No, Buffy said wrinkling her nose.   
  
- Sally, then?   
  
- No, it doesn't feel right.   
  
- Beth?   
  
- Josephine Beth Summers, no... maybe if we change it into Elisabeth.   
  
- Josephine Elisabeth Summers. Then we only got one left. How about...   
  
- Caitlin. Caitlin... something Summers.   
  
- Caitlin Something Summers, huh? A peculiar name.   
  
Buffy gave him a loving slap in the back of his head.   
  
- No, you fool. Do you have a good idea to a middle name?   
  
- Um... Jennifer?   
  
- Caitlin Jennifer Summers, I think we have a match.   
  
- Isabell Anne Summers, Josephine Elisabeth Summers and Caitlin Jennifer Summers, Angel announced.   
  
Buffy gave him a loving kiss. He placed his hand on her belly to feel the powerful kicks from the babies. He was the happiest man alive.   
  
*The next day* *At Joyces house*   
  
The door bell rang. Joyce went to open it.   
  
- Buffy, she stuttered, surprised. - Shouldn't you be in bed?   
  
- Just taking my daily walk. It's only 300 meters, so I'm managing it. And don't worry. I have written Angel a note. And I have my mobile phone with me.   
  
- Come in. Have a seat. Would you like some cookies, chocolate chips with pickles?   
  
- Yeah, thanks, mom you're the best. Do you have coke?   
  
- Yeah, with crushed ice?   
  
- Always, crushed is the only way to go.   
  
- So, how are things going? Found some names, yet?   
  
- Yeah, we decided yesterday.   
  
- Oh, really? What?   
  
- Caitlin Jennifer Summers, Josephine Elisabeth Summers and Isabell Anne Summers. Do you like them?   
  
- They're just lovely. I like them. They're perfect, but what about boys names?   
  
- Mom, the doctors are pretty sure they're all girls.   
  
- Well, you can't be to careful.   
  
- Well, if such a situation appears, which it won't, we'll deal then.   
  
- Ok... You know, I think I'll be heading back, now.   
  
- Ok. Do you want to walk you home?   
  
- Mom, you don't need to...   
  
- I insist.   
  
- Ok.   
  
Buffy rose from her chair and started walking towards the door, when she suddenly felt a gigantic pain. She held her hands on her abdomen and fell to the floor. Joyce ran to her.   
  
- Buffy, are you ok, she asked, shaking her gently.   
  
- Ow, the pain... I've never felt anything like it before... either one of the babies kicked a hole in my stomach, or...   
  
- It was a contraction.   
  
- Mom, I have six more weeks to go at least. So I don't think... ow...   
  
- Ok, Buffy it can be a false alarm, but just to be sure I'll take you to the hospital.   
  
- But what about Angel?   
  
- I'll call him right now, if it helps.   
  
- Thanks, mom.   
  
*At Angels and Buffys house*   
  
Angel came in the door with some grocery bags. He called for Buffy, but she didn't answer. Then he saw the note lying on the kitchen table:   
  
"I felt for a little walk. I'm at moms house. Won't be long, Buffy. PS: If you need me and I'm not at moms anymore I have the mobile phone with me."   
  
He knew that she always took a little stroll around the nearest area, just to get out of the house for a few minutes. So he started to unload the groceries. Just when he was finished the door bell rang and he went to open it. Outside the door Willow stood.   
  
- Hey, Angel. Is Buffy here?   
  
- No, she left a note on the kitchen table that she's at...   
  
The sound of the telephone interrupted him. He gestured for Willow to come in and went to answer it.   
  
- Angel?   
  
He recognized the voice immediately and got worried at once.   
  
- Has anything happened? Is Buffy all right?   
  
- I don't know. She suddenly got in a lot of pain. I think it might be contractions. Can you come over here immediately? Buffy wants you here.   
  
- Be right there, he said, hanging up.   
  
- What was it?   
  
- There's a possibility that Buffy has gotten into labor.   
  
- What, now? But isn't that a little soon?   
  
- Not for triplets, I've heard.   
  
- Can I come with you?   
  
- Of course.   
  
*Four hours later* *At the hospital*   
  
The whole gang was gathered. It was what they thought it was. Buffy had gotten into labor. Joyce, Angel and Willow was sitting by the bed. Buffy was screaming and twisting of pain. It was worse than any wound she'd ever gotten from slaying. She started to feel a very sharp pain and then she got wet between her legs.   
  
- Note, doctor. Her water just broke.   
  
Then the pain calmed down so she could bear it.   
  
- How are you feeling, Buffy?   
  
- Good, I think. It's much better when the pain stops.   
  
- Well, Buffy? Get prepared for an other.   
  
Buffy braised herself and she felt the pain coming again.   
  
- Ow... oh my God!!   
  
- Come on you're almost through it, Joyce said comforting.   
  
- Are you ok, Angel wanted to know.   
  
- I'm ok.   
  
*An hour later*   
  
- Ok, Buffy, the nurse said. - You're up for a really big one, but this time I want you to push. Can you do that?   
  
- I'll try my best.   
  
Buffy felt the pain ripping her insides out. She tightened her muscles the best she could and pushed. Angel sat besides her and held her hand, but he wished he didn't, because even with his supernatural strength, his hand felt like it was smattered. He tried his best not to think about it. He knew he couldn't get his hand out of her grip. He heard the nurse.   
  
- Come on Buffy, that's it. Just a little more. We have a head and shoulders and a tummy... come on... just a little more... ok, one final push...   
  
Angel didn't hear more from the nurse, because the room got filled with the cry of a baby, his baby. He didn't longer care about the almost smashed hand. He was now a father. The nurse handed him a pair of scissors. And proudly he cut the cord, with the other hand. The baby was handed over to an other nurse, who wrapped the baby up in a little blanket.   
  
- Ok, Buffy. You have a baby girl... lets get the other two babies out.   
  
- I'm proud of you, honey, Angel said, kissing her on the forehead. - She's absolutely gorgeous.   
  
- Ok, honey, there's now an other contraction coming. Push when it comes.   
  
Buffy concentrated the best she could on pushing. The first contraction, they got to the head, but then she didn't manage to push anymore. She lied back at the bed to gather her strength, then she pushed on a new contraction.   
  
- Come on, Buffy. We have the shoulders, the tummy and... ok two more seconds... come on... come on...   
  
An other baby voice filled the room. An other baby girl was delivered. Buffy felt really proud, but she knew she had to get the last one out. Buffy was tired, but she focused really hard, giving all that she had left on the next push. Two minutes later, she collapsed back on the bed, exhausted. The nurses picked up each baby. The first one was handed to Angel. He stared right into the hazel nut eyes. It was like a deja vu. He remembered the birth of his niece, over two hundred years ago. They were the same eyes. He felt like crying. She was so beautiful.   
  
- This is Caitlin, he said.   
  
Buffy looked at her. She agreed. That baby had to be Caitlin.   
  
- Yeah, Caitlin Jennifer Summers, she said, dreamingly. - This one's Isabell. She seems smaller than the other two.   
  
- I noticed that. That's Isabell Anne. That one looks tough that's definitely Josephine, Josephine Elisabeth.   
  
Angel sat there with baby Caitlin in his arms. His eyes focused on his daughter and sometimes focused on his wife. Willow and Joyce picked up the babies and Angel watched Buffy drift off to sleep. He sat there, thinking. It was weird. Last night the babies had been inside Buffy. Now they were outside. Now he saw them for the first time. It was a miracle.   
  
THE END, for now....   
  
Continues in "The babies"... I'm working on it... This fic took 7 months to write... 


End file.
